Le nouveau départ
by Bibi1999
Summary: Regina décide de partir de Storybrooke. Son but: avoir une fin heureuse. Henri se rend compte que ce qu'il croyait vouloir n'est pas ce qu'il a besoin, mais arrivera-t-il à convaincre Regina de revenir?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Regina en avait marre que tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris à ce jour pour créer son bonheur, soit détruit à un moment ou un autre. Toujours à cause de la famille Charming!

La mère avait fait tué son âme-sœur par ignorance et sa fille ramenait du passé la femme de Robin, Marianne, de ce fait détruisant son bien-être. Elle était à bout; toute les personnes qu'elle avait aimée lui a été enlevées.

Tout d'abord Daniel, son amour. Puis son père, son fils adoptif Henri et enfin Robin son deuxième amour. De toute façon, pour Storybrooke, elle sera et restera à jamais la méchante reine. Malgré tous ses efforts pour changer, ils la jugeront toujours sur son passé.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le retour d'Emma à Storybrooke en a enchanté plus d'un. Marie Margaret Blanchard, aussi communément appelé Blanche-Neige, voyait dans le retour de son aînée avec Crochet le cadeau parfait pour célébrer la venue de son fils, Neil.

Une fois de plus, Emma avait encore sauvé Storybrooke, c'était devenu un travail à temps plein, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait ramenée avec elle une surprise des plus étonnante!

Le voyage d'Emma et de Crochet s'était bien passé. En fait, il y a eu un léger contre temps, car elle avait sauvé la vie d'une personne destinée à mourir et l'a ramenée dans le futur. Bien que Crochet fut contre et, pour une fois, Emma aurait du l'écouter. En effet, à chaque fois qu'on modifie le passé les conséquences sont désastreuses et aléatoires. Changé le passé, c'est alternée le futur.

**À Storybrooke, au café de Mère-grand****:**

Les applaudissements retentissaient dans l'édifice tous célébraient le dernier né de la famille Charming. David aussi appelé Prince Charmant fit un discours sur le prénom de son fils. Blanche et lui l'avait appelé Neil en l'honneur du père biologique de Henry qui est mort pour sauver cette ville. Emma profita de cette bonne humeur pour annoncer sa nouvelle relation avec Crochet se faisant maintenant appelé Killian, sous les applaudissements de ses parents et de ses amis qui avaient vu évolué leur relation.

Elle en profita aussi pour leur présenté son invitée. Elle leur raconta que la jeune femme venait du passé et qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Si elles ne s'étaient pas échappées de prison à l'heure qu'il est, elles seraient morte.

\- D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez toujours dis votre prénom demanda Emma sur un ton poli.

\- Oh, comme nous ne sommes plus dans la forêt enchanté j'imagine que je peux vous le dire sans crainte que la méchante reine ne l'entend, je m'appelle Marianne lui répondit la jeune femme, Marianne.

\- Marianne c'est toi au mon dieu j'ai cru que tu étais morte dit un Robin avec des yeux de merlans frits

\- Robin, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir mon amour où est mon fils, où est Roland dit Marianne en se jetant dans les bras de Robin, son mari.

-Maman, je suis là tu es revenu dit Roland

-Mes chéries vous êtes enfin là et je suis là pour rester avec vous répondit Marianne à son fils qui pleurait de joie

Sur ses belles paroles Robin embrasa Marianne passionnément sans un regard pour Regina la femme qu'il n'y a cinq minutes encore il lui disait qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Regina sort rapidement de Chez Granny, les larmes aux yeux. Ces ingrats de villageois ne méritaient pas ses larmes surtout Robin. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop pleuré pour cette ville.

\- Regina, attends je ne savais pas que Marianne était la femme de Robin quand on l'a ramené du passé lui dit une Emma peinée

\- Tu aurais fais la même chose,quand bien même tu connaissait son identité, car c'est ce que tu fais tu gâche ma vie et sauve les autres. Malgré le fait que tu ne le fais pas intentionnellement lui répondit Regina lassé

Robin sorti à son tour du restaurant en compagnie de sa petite famille et c'est là que ça l'a frappé à quel point ils formaient une parfaite petite famille.

\- Non, laisse moi parler je sais ce que tu vas dire et je vais te simplifier la tâche, je suis celle qui aurai causer la mort de ta chère femme, si . Swan ici présente ne l'avait pas ramener» dit tout simplement à Robin.

Ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de Robin lui brisa son cœur noir, car même avant qu'elle ne le lui dise il avait déjà pris sa décision et qu'elle vient juste de lui donner une justification à celle-ci. Et sans regarder en arrière, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle et réfléchir calmement à toute cette histoire.

Car, bien que celle ne se voyait guère sur son visage à l'intérieur elle était profondément bouleversé.

**Dans le manoir de Regina:**

Arrivée chez elle,elle s'est fait un thé à la camomille pour l'aider à réfléchir. Cette ville ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs et le peu de joie qu'elle ait pu avoir ont tous étés détruits.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était à Storybrooke à être le souffre douleur des ses ingrats d'habitants. Dans le délire du moment, elle pensa un instant à quitter cet endroit. Mais, cela serait insensée de partir (s'enfuir), car elle oubliera qui elle est la seconde qu'elle aurait franchie la barrière de protection.

C'est drôle, si on lui avait dit qu'elle devrait quitter la ville la première chose à laquelle elle aurait pensé, aurait été Henri, mais tout à changer à présent. Elle s'étira et se prépara à aller se coucher comme on dit si bien la nuit porte conseil ( à partir du moment qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des idées de partir elle su que ce thé la fessait déliré). Donc elle ferait mieux d'aller dormir.

**Le lendemain matin:**

Regina avait bien dormi. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle se sent en pleine forme. Elle alla se préparer pour commencer sa journée comme il se doit.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus-tard, elle était fraîche et dispo comme le dit cette génération. Elle profita de ce petit moment de paix, car bien sur il ne dura pas comme tout moment de bonheur dans cette ville du moins pour elle.

**Hier soir dans le café de Mère-grand a****près le ****départ de Regina****:**

Emma se sentait mal, pas d'avoir sauver une innocente, mais en sauvant cette innocente elle rend gâche encore une fois le quotidien de Regina. Celle qui lui avait avait sauvée la vie plus d'une fois.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de Regina peut-on s'il-vous -plait retourner à la fête en l'honneur de mon fils» dit David

\- Non, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma famille nous allons rattraper le temps perdu leur dit Marianne en regardant Robin amoureusement.

Après leur adieu, à la famille Charming, la petite famille composée de Robin, Marianne et de Roland disparaissaient dans la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Croyez-vous qu'elle va redevenir méchante ?demanda Henry à sa nouvelle famille.

\- Non, elle a juste besoin de se calmer un peu les nerfs répond Emma

\- J'imagine, mais mieux vaut être prudent dit James avec Neil dans les bras, celui-ci était bien au chaud dans sa petite couverture.

Henry ne disait ls' en fichait un peu de ce que pouvait bien faire sa mère adoptif. Tant, qu'elle ne se met pas à utiliser sa magie noire sur les personnes.

Après tout, il fait officiellement de la famille Charming. Les Charming ont toujours étés des héros, ils avaient tous eut une vie heureuse.

Blanche, qui s' entend bien avec Regina se sentit mal pour elle. En effet lorsque l'ancienne fiancée de David était revenu elle avait été dévastée.

Le fait est qu'elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle avait été jalouse de Catherine parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était et ce qu'il représente pour elle. Alors en toute connaissance de cause, elle aurait été anéanti.

Mais, Regina est une grande fille. Elle va trouvée une solution assez plus du nouveau né dans la famille. Elle doit aussi renouveler sa relation avec Emma sa fille.

David quand à lui était bien content du départ précipité de Regina même si celle-ci avait prouvé plusieurs fois sa bonne fois à la n'arrivait pas à la voire qu'autrement que la méchante reine, il s'avait qu'il avait tord, mais c'est tellement plus facile de la blâmer pour tout ce qui va mal dans la ville. Il trouvait que Regina n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Dans le silence de la nuit, tous les six retournaient dans le café pour célébrer l'arrivé de Neil bien que celui-ci soit profondément endormi.

**Retour au présent:**

Regina avait terminée son déjeuner et se rendu compte que c'est la première fois qu'elle cuisine sa nourriture le matin. Puisque, Henry voulait toujours prendre son petit-déjeuner au restaurant. Elle suspecte que c'est à cause de Ruby il a toujours eu un faible pour elle. Cela la fit perdre son sourire.

Elle devait arrêter de se rappeler de ses petits moments, il lui a clairement dis qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Bon, elle doit aller travailler donc finit de se lamenter. Elle prit ses affaires pour se diriger vers sa voiture dans le but de se rendre à son bureau. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que une décision était entrain se se forger dans l'esprit des habitants concernant son travail.

**Pendant ce temps là dans le café de Mère-grand:**

Les habitants avaient convoqué une réunion urgente pour discuter de la position de Regina en temps que maire. La majorité c'était mis d'accord pour dire que David serait un meilleur candidat pour le poste. Mais un certain nombre de personnes n'étaient pas du tout en accord avec cette décision.

Ces personnes sont: Emma, Clochette, Belle, Mr. Gold et Archie. Il y avait les indécis comme: Blanche et la Fée Bleu qui étaient conscient de tous les efforts que Regina avait fait et continuait de faire pour montrer son bon cœur.

Henry était divisé il savait que sa mère...Regina n'aimait pas son travail mais est-ce le bon mayen de le lui enlever. C'est si compliqué toute ces histoires. David lui était très content la vie lui réservait beaucoup d'opportunité et il allait les saisir même si cela est au dépend de Regina.

\- Bon, comme c'est votre choix qui va lui annoncé la nouvelle dans ce cas leur demanda Emma sur un ton frustré et colérique

\- Je vais le faire, cela va me faire très plaisir de lui annoncer dit Leroy sur un ton enjoué . Tout le monde savait sa haine pour Regina.

\- Et je vais l'accompagner dit David

**À la mairie:**

Une surprise attendait Regina sur le diva dans son bureau. En effet Robin s'y trouvait et lui fit un sourire comme ci la nuit dernière n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Ah enfin tu es là lui dit Robin

\- Je travaille ici alors oui je suis là lui répond Regina sur ton glacial

\- Je suis venu t'expliquer mon choix dit Robin soudainement très mal à l'aise

\- Je ne veux pas de tes explications tu as fait ton choix et tout ce que tu peux dire ne pourras rien changer au fait que tu m'ai brisé le cœur lui dit-elle

\- Je l'ai fait pour Roland il a besoin de sa mère et je suis un homme de parole j'ai jurée sur nos vœux de mariage de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare répondit Robin croyant qu'en utilisant son fils contre Regina il avait une chance de la calmer c'était plutôt le contraire qui se produit.

\- C'est déloyale de ta part d'utiliser ma faiblesse contre moi tu sais à quel point j'aime les enfants et tu profite de cette avantage ça montre à quel point tu es tombé bien bat cracha avec colère Regina

\- Je ne veux plus te voir sort de mon bureau ou je ne serais pas tenu responsable de mes actes continuât-elle avec autant de colère

\- Bien de toute façon il ne sera plus ton bureau pour longtemps dit-il sur un ton malicieux

\- Que veut tu dire par la ! s'exclama Regina

\- Tu verras par toi-même dit-il sur un tout suffisant. Puis, il sort enfin de la pièce et c'est à cet instant que Regina se déraidit un peu mais elle savait que quelque chose était entrain de se passer. Pour l'instant ses dossiers l'appellent.

Avant même quel ne pu les atteindre on cogna à sa porte

\- Entré dit- elle lassé

\- Bon les habitants de la ville ont votés vous êtes renvoyiez dit Leroy avec un sourire rayonnant

\- Et je peux savoir qui va prendre ma place dit une Regina blanche comme neige

\- Moi dit David se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise face au regard de Regina

\- Bien j'imagine que vous avez le document signés de tous les habitants de la ville pour prouver votre dire leur répond Regina plus calmement.

\- De quel document vous parlez demande David

\- Pour faire renvoyiez un maire comme vous l'avez dit ci bien Leroy il faut un document signé d'environ 70% des habitants de la ville ou faire déclencher des élections ce que seul le maire au pouvoir peut faire et au passage les personnes qui signeront ce document doivent avoir plus de 18 ans c'est la loi après tout récita Regina.

\- Quoi mais il faudra environ un mois pour pouvoir obtenir la signature de 70% des habitants dit Leroy fâché de cette règle

\- Bon, il semblerait que vous soyez encore maire pour un mois Regina mais quand on vous présentera ce document je vais prendre votre place dit David

Après un dernier regard pour Regina, Leroy et David sortent du bureau de celle-ci.

Elle avait un mois pour mettre mes affaires en ordre et quitter Storybrooke car, elle savait déjà la première chose que David fera en temps en étant maire c'est bien de la faire plier bagages et partir. Finalement, on peut considérer le choix d' Henry comme une bonne chose car elle peut utiliser l'argent économiser pour ses études pour son exil de la ville. Tout d'abord, elle doit faire sortir Sydney de sa cellule et demander à Clochette si elle avait pris part à cette décision.

Parce que aux cours des derniers mois les deux jeunes femmes sont devenus amies. Elle veut savoir si Clochette vaudrait partir avec elle. Elle devrait commencer d'est maintenant à forger un plan pour pouvoir subvenir à sa survie dans le monde extérieure.


	3. Chapter 2

_Je** ne possède pas IL ÉTAIT UNE FOIS sauf les personnage Oc. Je ne me fais pas payer pour écrire cette histoire. Je voudrais avoir vos commentaire sur l'histoire comme je débute je les accepte tous bon ou mauvais. Merci**_

* * *

Regina se dirigea vers son coffre avec empressement. Elle va devoir utiliser la clé qu'elle avait trouvé proche de la tombe au se trouve son père. Elle avait l'intuition que cette clé allait l'aider grandement pour trouver la solution à son problème. Comment franchir la barrière tout en gardant sa mémoire avec un sortilège permanent.

Elle trouva enfin la clé dans son coffre ainsi que sa fiche d'identité, les factures de la maison et les papiers officielles de son manoir. Elle l'est ait tous prit puis les plaça dans son sac à main. Elle va revenir dans la semaine pour prendre tous ce qui lui appartenait dans cette pièce.

Ayant terminé de prendre les papiers importants, elle sort de son bureau et ferma la porte. Elle prit sa voiture pour se conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital dans la salle dissimulé aux yeux de tous, là-bas où se trouvait Sydney.

* * *

**Pendant se temps là:**

Leroy et David étaient arrivés dans le café l'air maussade la seule différence entre maintenant et ce matin est le fait qu'il manque les élèves ainsi que les profs, car l'école avait commencé.

Donc, Mary Marguaret et Henri ne sont pas là. Ce qui pour un fois était une bonne chose étant donné qu'ils faisaient partis de ceux qui hésitaient à faire renvoyer Regina.

\- Rumpelstistkin vous auriez pu nous dire que pour faire renvoyer Regina, il faut un document officiel exigea David

\- Vous n'avez pas demander leur répond Rumpel

\- Je croyais que vous étiez avec nous, nous sommes une famille exagéra David en faisant des signes de désespoir avec ses bras et ses mains.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre façon d'agir pour la faire renvoyer c'est tout Dit Rumpel d'une voix glacial.

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas Regina. Il avouera que lui même personnellement, mais elle est comme lui. Un pariât dans un monde de compte de fée. Si cela n'avait pas été pour Belle, sa femme, il ne savait pas comment il s'en serait sorti. Lui, il avait Belle mais elle, elle n'avait personne enfin plus maintenant.

\- Bon on va se calmer un peu comment fait-on pour rédiger ce genre de document et combien de temps cela va - t- il prendre demande Ruby

\- On va devoir attendre environ un mois pour que David devient le maire de la ville dit Leroy aussi enthousiasme qu'une poule allant à l'abattoir sur le fait qu'il va devoir supporter Regina encore longtemps.

\- Pour faire un de ces contrats il faut qu'il n'y ait aucun échappatoire pour s'assurer de son départ dit Leroy

\- Bonne chance pour en rédiger un alors dit Rumpel. Il prit Belle par la main et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attend, tu ne vas pas nous aider demanda David

\- Non, pour tout vous dire je viens juste de me marier à la femme de ma vie et j'aimerai pouvoir passer notre lune de miel en paix dit Rumpel. Et il sort en compagnie de Belle. Regina et lui sont pareilles. Un pariât dans un monde de compte de fée. Si on n'a personne alors ce compte de fée se transforme rapidement en cauchemars. Lui, il a Belle,mais elle, elle est toute seule.

Clochette profita de ce moment d'inattention pour sortir discrètement de la salle. Elle devait absolument trouvée Regina et lui expliqué son implication ou plutôt sa non participation à toute cette mascarade.

**À l'hôpital de Storybrook:**

Regina passa presque inaperçue dans ce vaste couloir. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cet endroit. On dirait que tout débute ici...

Elle arriva enfin à sa destination, le vestiaire des infirmières. À la place de se rendre en direction des casiers, elle alla vers la salle derrière où on trouvait les bacs des uniformes d'urgences. En poussant sur le mur on actionner un mécanisme qui ouvre sur un petit escalier qui mène à une pièce en dessous.

Elle le descendit, puis marcha rapidement dans un couloir sombre et tout au fond s'y trouvait une porte blanche. En pénétrant dans la pièce elle dit c'est 6 petits mots: « J'ai besoin de mon miroir»

\- Je savais que vous reviendriez me cherchez dit Sydney avec un sourire amusé.

\- On se met au travers de mon bonheur. J'... ai besoin de ton a...aide, Sydney ajouta Regina

\- Je vous aiderez à la condition que je ne retourne jamais dans le miroir

\- J'accepte

\- Alors dans ce cas je vous servirez avec plaisir ma reine

Elle déshabilla Sydney de sa camisole de force. Ils sortirent tous aussi facilement du bâtiment qu'à son entrée. Si, elle s'était sentie consternée, elle aurait surement améliorer la sécurité de l'hôpital, mais maintenant se n'est plus son problème.

**Dans le manoir de Regina:**

À leur arrivés dans la demeure de Regina. Ils virent Clochette les attendre devant celle-ci, elle avait l'air angoissée.

\- Regina je veux que tu saches que je n'ai rien à voir aucunement dans la décision de devoir de faire renvoyer de manière aussi grotesque leur dit Clochette avec nervosité.

\- C'est une bonne chose à savoir contenue du fait que tu es la seule personne en dehors de Sydney que je puisse appeler amie lui répond celle-ci

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la maison. Au salon, Clochette en profita pour leur raconter tout ce qui c'est passé durant la journée en passant au fait que c'est surtout David et Leroy qui veulent sont départ et que les autres ne font que suivre le mouvement.

Elle rajouta que bizarrement ils y avaient des personnes qui la soutient, par exemple: Emma, Blanche, Belle, Rumple, et que Robin, Henry et Killian ne savent pas quel camp choisir.

Regina n'était pas surprise que Blanche ait choisi son ``camp`` sa conscience doit lui rappelé qui avait débarrasser la ville de Zelena et sauver son bébé. Quand à Belle et Rumple, elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de leur choix surtout que d'après ses souvenirs ils ne sont pas en très bon termes.

Et enfin il y a Emma surement sa conscience de sauveur qui le lui ait fait faire ce choix.

Par contre, que Henry puisse douter d'elle lui fait très mal, mais contenue de leur passé elle ne devait pas être aussi surprise. Killian surement être dans le dilemme entre plaire à Emma ou David. Même chose pour Robin choisir entre plaire à sa femme ou son fils Roland. Le fait qu'il soit indécis la rend tout aussi heureuse que malheureuse.

\- Clochette que dirais tu si toi, Sydney et moi-même partons de la ville

\- Si tu m'avais posé la question il y a une semaine je t'aurais demander si tu était folle mais maintenant... lui répond-elle

\- Maintenant...

\- Comme je pense que je suis la raison du pourquoi tu as ré-ouvert ton cœur à l'amour, je pense que c'est une bonne idée

\- Je ne te blâme pas et puis si je devais commencer par blâmer des gens je commencerais par Emma pour avoir ramener Marion et Robin pour m'avoir blesser

Pendant tout ce temps-la, Sydney était resté silencieux l'idée de quitter Storybrooke devenait de plus en plus alléchant. Il demanda donc à Regina qu'elle était son plan pour partir.

\- Étant donné que nous avons environ un mois pour tous faire je pense que l'on va se répartir les tâches leur dit-elle

\- Quels genre de tâches exactement demanda Sydney avec appréhension qui se rappelle le genre de tâches habituel de Regina

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de tâches tu est habitué Sydney, je ne suis plus cette personne la rassura-t-elle en voyant son expression d'horreur

\- Alors, quelles sont ses mystérieuses tâches demanda Clochette de sa voix enjouée

\- Comme nous aurons besoin de la base dans notre destination mystère ce qui veut dire une maison, un travail, des vêtements, de l'argent et plus que tout un passé pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons ainsi qu'une destination et par dessus tout une façon de quitter la ville tout en gardant nos souvenirs de nos comptes de fée

``- Qui fera quoi exactement demanda Clochette

-J'en venais les tâches nous seront attribuer en fonctions de nos force et de nos faiblesses donc les voici:

**. **Sydney tu vas t'occuper de nous créer un passé avec un nouveau nom ,un travail et de rassembler nos économies pour faire des comptes bancaires.

**.** Clochette toi tu vas nous dénicher notre destination, une maison et rassembler l'essentiel de nos vêtements.

**.** Quand à moi je vais m'employer à trouver une potion et le transport pour tout faire sortir en douce de la ville et conserver notre magie``vous avez des questions leur demanda-t-elle

\- J'en ai juste une toi et Sydney peuvent vous débrouiller dans le monde extérieur mais moi je n'y connais rien vous allez faire comment pour l'expliquer

\- J'y avais déjà penser le passer que va nous fournir Sydney la potion qu l'on va prendre vas les rendre réel pour nous comme cela on ne risque pas d'éveiller des soupçons

\- Donc en gros on va vivre avec 3 sortes de souvenirs ceux de notre ancienne vie dans le monde enchantée, ceux de Storybrooke, et ceux de cette nouvelle vie bon du gâteau comparer à tout ce que l'on a vécu ajouta Sydney alors que Clochette ne faisait que hocher la tête

\- Bon, il est tard il faudrait peut-être que tu rentres Clochette, Sydney lui vas rester ici pour n'attirer aucune méfiance.

Sur ces paroles Clochette se dirigea vers la porte de Regina, mais se retourna pour lui dire :

\- Merci, tu viens de me donner une nouvelle raison de croire en moi

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi on est a...amie et pour prouver ses dires Regina fit un câlin à Clochette

\- Bon je vais y aller bonne nuit à vous deux

\- Salut on se voit demain matin vers 7 heures à mon bureau

\- D'accord alors à demain

** Du côté d'Emma:**

Emma venait de terminer sa journée, elle savait qu'elle devait aller chercher Henri mais, elle n'en avait pas le courage donc elle décida d'appeler Killian pour aller le chercher son premier choix avait été David cependant elle avait l'intuition qu'il voulait être proche de sa mère et de Neal.

Voilà un des problèmes qu'elle avait le fait que ses parents aient appelés son frère, Neal, comme le père d'Henri elle pouvait comprendre leur intention en voulant honorée sa mémoire toutefois cela la rappelait qu'elle était dans une espèce de relation avec Killian et qu'elle se demandait si elle était en train de trahir Neal puisque cela va faire à peine un ans et quelques mois qu'il est mort.

En plus elle ne savait pas si elle sortait avec Killian ou non. C'est vrai qu'ils se sont embrassés et elle sait qu'un baiser ne veut rien dire le nombre de fois qu'un homme l'a fait.L'autre problème est la situation entre Regina et Robin. Elle veut prouver à Regina qu'elle peut avoir une fin heureuse et elle l'avait avant que j'intervienne.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

Elle savait que cette fois elle avait frappé fort surtout avec le fait que sa propre mère était responsable en parti pour la mort de son ancien fiancé, Daniel. L'excuse de Blanche était son âge, elle n'avait que 10 ans et était donc facilement influençable ce qui n'était pas son cas elle est une adulte et doit maintenant affronter les conséquences de ses actions. Elle venait de recevoir un message d'Henri pour lui dire de les retrouver au café Killian et lui.

C'est en conduisant vers sa destination qu'elle se rendit compte que pour la majorité de cette ville elle était le «sauveur», la fille de Blanche- Neige et de Prince Charmant et que Regina restera la méchante reine peut importe ce qu'elle fait pour changer. Elle est surprise qu'elle ne soit pas encore reconnu pour être celle qui gâche le bonheur de Regina enfin elle et sa famille.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que peut importe la décision de Regina, elle va la soutenir tant que cela ne n'affecte aucunement la ville d'une façon dangereuse. Sur cette pensée, elle eut son premier sourire de la journée.

David était fier de lui il pouvait enfin se reposer qu'à l'idée que Regina puise nuire à sa famille dans sa position de pouvoir. Il n'est pas stupide et savait que Regina va vouloir se venger d'Emma. Il ne veut pas la faire de mal pour tout dire il sait qu'elle mérite le peu de bonheur qu'elle peut avoir après lui avoir prit son fils mais il ne voulait surtout pas que sa position de maire puise l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance contre sa famille.

Une toute petite parti de lui était quand même content de pouvoir faire mal à la femme qui lui a empêche Blanche et lui de voir Emma grandir c'est un payement d'une certaine façon.

Enfin arrivé au petit bistros, la toute première chose que vit Emma c'est Robin enlacé à Marianne amoureusement avec Roland et Petit Jean. Cela la remplit de bonheur d'avoir réuni cette famille mais malheureusement au dépend de celui de Regina. Elle ne voulait pas causé de scène donc elle parti rejoindre Henry et Killian à leur table. Elle se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le front pour lui dire bonsoir. Killian en profita tout autant pour l'embrasser quand elle tourna la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Henri pour voir sa réaction.

Elle est heureuse qu'il n'a pas vu ce que Killian venait de faire car il était dans ses pensées. À peine assise que Ruby vient lui apporter son dîner habituel son fils avait du la prévenir de son arrivé, elle lui offrit un sourire.

Avant même d'avoir put prendre une bouché, la clochette du café et ironiquement c'est Clochette qui passa la porte et juste derrière elle se trouva Blanche, David et bébé Neal. Le regard que Clochette lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos, c'est vrai qu'elle et Regina sont amies une chose qu'elle lui envie grandement.

Après avoir installé Neal dans son siège, David parti commander leur repas et il remarqua Robin et sa famille dans le coin, il leur offrit un maigre sourire et ceux qu'il vit ne fut que renforcer sa décision.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Un mois était vite passé quand on prévoyait son évasion d'une prison, car oui c'est comme ça que Regina voit Storybrooke. Elle était enfermé et devait subir la même chose tous les jours. Elle en avait ras le bol, toute cette hypocrisie la rendait malade. Beaucoup de chose c'était passé en une trentaine de jours. Elle savait qu'il ne manquait plus que cinq signatures pour que son renvoi soit officiel. Elle pouvait imaginé la joie de David face à cette nouvelle, mais tout cela avait peu d'importance maintenant qu'ils partaient de cet enfer Sydney, Clochette et elle.

Le mois avait été éprouvant pas seulement dû aux préparations de leur départ, mais aussi parce qu'ils allaient quitter tous ce qu'ils connaissaient, le confort de leur ville et l'utilisation de la magie dans leur vie courante. Ils allaient vivre une vie mensongère. Ils abandonnaient la sécurité du dome de protection et elle devait laissé son fils qui la voit comme étant la méchante de l'histoire. Elle se rappelle de leur récente confrontation.

Flashback:

Regina était chez elle en compagnie de Sydney qui était en haut en train de faire quelque chose, elle allait le rejoindre quand on sonna à la porte ce qui était étrange étant donné sa réputation. Elle partit ouvrir la porte et fut surprise d'y voir Henry de l'autre côté, elle mima le geste d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, mais il recula brusquement. 

-Je peux entrer demanda Henry

-Bien sur c'est toujours ta maison répond-t-elle

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, il se mit proche tout en gardant ses distances avec elle et cela lui brisa le cœur.

\- Voudrais-tu du jus de l'eau?

\- Non merci ça va, je venais juste te demander si je dois m'inquiéter que tu blesses ma mère ou tout autre membre de ma famille

\- Je pensais que je faisais parti de ta famille et puis je croyais que j'avais prouvé que je suis devenu gentille

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question dois-je m'inquiéter pour leur sécurité?

\- Non, mais tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne

\- Je dois y aller on m'attend au café pour déjeuner

Après le départ d'Henry, Sydney qui était dans les escalier descendu pour aller réconforter Regina qui pleurait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clochette sonna à la porte. Sydney est allé le lui ouvrir. En voyant Regina en position fœtal, elle la pris dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle est là pour elle.

Pendant se temps là, Sydney était parti du papier dans le bureau de Regina pour pouvoir continuer ses tâches. Il leur fallait un nouveau nom,en premier lieu, bien que peut commun leur prénom à Regina et lui existe celui de Clochette était juste inexistant dans ce monde. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et rejoins les filles dans le salon. 

-Il nous serait favorable d'avoir des noms de famille commun pour qu'on ne puisse pas être retracer facilement leur affirma Sydney

\- Je vais garder mon nom mais je m'ajoute un deuxième prénom ce qui fais que je serais connu sous le nom de Sydney Christopher Johnson

-J'aime beaucoup le prénom Rose et pour nom de famille Adams dit Clochette

\- Quand à moi, je serais Kayla Regina Lewis

-Il faut que vous me dire vos professions pour ma part je sais que je veux être journaliste dit Sydney

\- Je veux continuer à aider les gens, ce n'est pas parce que je ne serais plus une fée que je vais arrêter ce que j'aime,soit psychologue ou travailleur social déclara Clochette

\- Pour ma part je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la politique, j'ai toujours voulu devenir vétérinaire

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les animaux autre que le cheval dit Clochette

-C'est pourtant simple les animaux ne te trahissent pas ils sont beaucoup plus loyales que les humains lui expliqua Regina

Fin du flashback

Depuis Clochette, Sydney et elle se sont beaucoup rapprocher. Ils ont appris à ce connaitre et à approfondir leur amitié, elle avait écouté plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance tout de suite pas après ce qui lui est arrivé. Tous les préparatifs de Sydney et de Clochette étaient terminés. Il ne lui restait qu'à finaliser la potion et tout serait prêt pour leur départ. Elle avait découvert un grimoire dans sa voûte qui était à présent vide, il ne restait que les tombes. C'est en la vidant qu'elle le remarqua. En l'ouvrant, elle remarqua tout de suite sa particularité. C'était un grimoire neutre, elle avait cru qu'ils avaient complètement disparus et qu'il ne restait que ceux de magie blanche ou de magie noir. 

Comme elle avait fini de tout mettre en boîtes, elle se mit à le lire tous les sorts et potions qui s'y trouvaient lui était inconnu. Elle finit par tombé sur des chapitres qui en disaient long sur les sorts de mémoire. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, pour retrouver des souvenirs perdus, pour en oublier,etc... en dessous de chaque sortillège il y avait une potion pour fortifier l'effet. Elle trouva celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux et constata qu'à part une ou deux ingrédients, elle les avait tous dans ses affaires et ceux qui manquait pouvait être trouver dans le magasin de Gold.

Elle continua de feuilleter le grimoire et se demanda comment un tel livre avait put se retrouver à Storybrooke dans un monde supposément sans magie. Il avait peut être appartenu à sa mère ou à sa sœur Zelena. Elle imaginait mal comment elles auraient put l'utiliser, car leur magie était noire tout comme elle avant qu'elle n'utilise la magie blanche contre Zelena. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vut qu'une heure c'était passé. Elle avait vingtaine de minutes pour retrouver Sydney et Clochette pour finaliser leur départ. Elle reçu un message de Sydney qui lui disait de le retrouver au magasin de Gold, elle envoya un message à Clochette pour lui dire de passer chez elle pour prendre un chaudron et certains ingrédients puis les rejoindre proche de la frontière. 

Elle miniaturise toutes les boîtes pour les transporter plus facilement dans son sac et se téléporta dans une ruelle proche du café. Elle était si concentré sur ses plans qu'elle ne remarqua pas se dirigé vers elle.

Point de vue d'Emma:

Emma voulut l'interpeller pour lui parler, mais se ravisa surtout après leur récente discussion. Elle ne savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes et elle devait Regina en paix pour le moment. Elle voulait des réponses il y avait beaucoup trop de choses inexplicable qui se sont produit. Elle referma son manteau dut au froid intense qui c'était installé dans la ville, une autre chose bizarre c'était la météo il neigeait en juillet. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ce qui c'était passé il y a deux jours. 

Flashback:

Emma était venue s'excuser au près de Regina et pour éviter d'aggraver la situation elle s'avait d'avance ce qu'elle allait dire. Après avoir sonner, elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant qu,on ne lui ouvre la porte. 

Point de vue de Regina:

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée pour aller ouvrir quand je me suis souvenue que cela ne pouvait pas Sydney ou Clochette car ils avaient rendez-vous dans environ trois heures, ce n'était pas certainement Henry il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité, Emma Swan. Je n'avais aucune envie de la voir, mais je savais qu'elle ne partirait pas sans lui avoir parler.  
Je l'invite à entrer et on s'est dirigé vers le salon. Je lui ai lancé un regard qui lui disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Fin du point de vue de Regina

\- Regina, je veux te dire à quel point je suis désolé je ne savais vraiment pas qui elle était, dit Emma en un seul souffle

-Je le sais c'est dans ta nature d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin avant qu'Emma ne puisse rajouter quelque chose Regina poursuit

-Tout comme de ne pas penser aux conséquences de tes actes.C'est tu combien de personnes tu mets en danger en changeant le passé tu ne prends même pas conscience de la gravité de la situation

-Essaye de ne pas bouger, je reviens je dois te donner quelque chose dit Regina qui partit dans son bureau pour y prendre un dossier elle hésita à le prendre car après il n'aura aucun moyen de retourner en arriè avait pris sa décision.

Quelques secondes plus tard Regina réapparu avec un document et un stylo en main et elle les tendit vers Emma en lui disant tiens signe ça

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Emma

-Je te donne la garde complète d'Henry lui dit Regina et maintenant signe

-Il n'en est pas question,on doit en discuter

-Comme tu voulais discuter du fait que tu voulais le fait que tu voulais repartir avec Henry à New York rétorqua Regina. Elle continua à jouer sur sa corde de culpabilité pour la faire craquer et enfin signer

-Et dois-je te rappeler qu'il est illégale pour toi d'être entrer en contact avec Henry avant qu'il ait 18 ans et que tu le sais parfaitement vu le travail que tu fais

-D'accord je vais le faire, mais je pense que tu vas finir par le regretter dit Emma

-Merci et maintenant sort de ma propriété

Fin du flashback

Emma avait montrer le document à Gold et tout était en règle elle avait réellement la garde d'Henry ce n'était pas un piège de Regina. Tout cela était réel. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4:

Kali regardait son entourage d'un œil suspicieux, elle vit la pancarte qui affichait: ``Bienvenue à Storybrooke``. Elle sut qu'elle était enfin arrivée à destination. Ils allaient payer pour avoir modifier son ordre. Suite à cet instant, un tourbillon de vent se levait et elle disparut dans l'air.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on put voir la voiture de Regina avancé dans la nuit. Aucun des trois n'avaient vu la scène qui s'était déroulé un instant plus tôt. La voiture s'arrêta sur l'extrémité de la ligne qui séparait Storybrooke du monde extérieur.

C'était le moment. Regina sortit de la voiture prit une grande inspiration et prononça d'une voix claire ces mots:

\- Toi que je risque d'oublier, qui risque de m'abandonner que les chapitres de ma vie soit conserver que ma magie fasse fit des enchantements au delà de cette ligne.

Puis pour voir si cela avait bien marcher elle traversa la ligne tant crainte de la ville et se retourna brusquement et regarda vers Storybrooke d'un regard vide et absent. Sydney et Clochette lui lancèrent un regard inquiet, ne sachant pas si cela avait marcher ou non. Le suspense leur coupait le souffle, car ce serait la toute première fois que Regina essayera ce nouveau sort car l'ancien ne fonctionnait pas bien donc si celui-ci ne fonctionne pas tout autant Regina ne se rappellera pas d'eux et elle ne les verra pas,car elle est de l'autre côté de la barrière. Au moment, où ils allaient céder à la panique, Regina franchit de nouveau la ligne et monta dans la voiture. Sydney démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers leur nouvelle destination.

* * *

Quelque jours c'étaient passés depuis le départ des trois amis. Beaucoup de choses perturbantes se passaient en ville, des gens avaient disparus on aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient jamais venu dans cet univers et l'autre chose étrange qui se déroulait dans la ville étaient le climat rugueux et glacial car, oui il neigeait en Juillet du jamais vu pour les habitants de ce conté.

Le conseil de la ville se réunissait pour la troisième fois en une semaine pour essayer de chercher une solution à leurs problèmes. Le conseil était constitué de Snow, David, Emma, Leroy, Jimmy le cricket, la mère supérieur ( Fée Bleu), Granny et Ruby. Depuis la nomination de David au poste de maire, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps auprès de sa famille il croulait sous les dossiers. Suite à l'arrivée de tous les membres, ils siègent autour de la table ronde.

-Il faut faire quelque chose à propos de toutes ces disparitions dit Granny d'une voix inquiète et perplexe

\- Ce qui est étrange avec ceux-ci, c'est que cela ne ressemble même pas à des enlèvements , on dirait simplement qu'ils sont partis ajouta Jimmy le Criquet

\- Ou qu'ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds à Storybrooke murmura Ruby

-Qu'entends-tu par là demanda Snow d'une voix inquiète

\- Et bien, je suis passé devant la maison du boulanger et il n'y avait aucune odeur, on aurait dit qu'il n'y a jamais vécu continua Ruby

\- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas ton nez qui te fait défaut dit Leroy

\- Mon nez me fera défaut quand tu commenceras à grandir réplique Ruby

-Bon évitons de s'énerver cela n'arrangera rien aux problèmes dit Granny

\- Nous avons aussi le problème avec la météo sur la ville, il fait de plus en plus froid ce n'est pas normal on est supposé être en été rajoute Snow

\- De plus il va falloir commencer à construire de nouvelles maisons et de nouveaux édifices, malgré les disparitions les familles n'arrêtent pas de s'agrandir et de se multiplier dit David

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure passa et rien n'avança, le conseil n'arrivait pas à se mettre en accord et la discorde commença à prendre place. Tout le monde avait des idées à proposer et personne ne voulait écouter l'autre, David avait du mal à tous les maîtrisés. Granny ayant marre de tout ce chaos se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte à côté de celle-ci il y avait un vase sur une table basse. Elle le pris et le fracassa sur le sol, l'effet désiré fut immédiat il y avait enfin un moment de silence dans la pièce.

\- Bon, nous n'allons aboutir à rien en se disputant ainsi dit-elle

\- Elle a raison. La seule personne qui pourrait nous aider, est celle qui a crée cette ville rajoute sagement Jimmy le Criquet

\- Vous voulez demander de l'aide à Regina, après lui avoir fait perdre son poste de mairesse et de l'avoir exclu du conseil dit Ruby

\- Ce qui je vous rappelle était une mauvaise idée de l'exclure de ce conseil vu ses connaissances avança prudemment la mère supérieure

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendu vous plaindre lors de notre prise de pouvoir dit David qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix la situation devient critique,si on ne fait rien elle va empirer. On peut sois lui demandez de l'aide ou avancez comme des aveugles dans le brouillard dit Jimmy

\- C'est vrai qu'on est un peu mal barré,mais est-ce qu'on a pas un autre moyen de trouver une solution. N'oublions pas qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui ait des pouvoirs ou même des connaissances magiques dit Leroy

\- C'est vrai, il y la mère supérieur, Clochette et les autres fées, Belle et même Gold continua Leroy

\- Oui, mais aucun d'eux ne possède autant de connaissance sur la ville que Regina, sauf peut-être Gold et je n'ai pas envie de signer un autre contrat avec lui dit Blanche

\- En plus mes connaissances me viennent de Regina pour la plupart, car c'était elle qui m'enseignait tout et je suis encore loin de son niveau dit Emma

-Bon OK, mais c'est pas moi qui va demander dit Leroy

\- Moi, non plus, elle ne veut même pas me voir en peinture depuis l'incident dit Emma

\- Comme si on pouvait lui en tenir rigueur chuchota Ruby

\- Que veut tu dire par là Ruby dit Emma en tournant la tête vers celle-ci

\- Je veux dire que tu as ramener à la vie l'ancienne femme de l'homme qu'elle fréquentait sans penser aux conséquences de tes actes. Je veux dire sérieusement c'est pas juste éprouvant pour Regina, mais aussi pour Robin qui avait fait le deuil de sa femme et qui maintenant doit culpabiliser et se demander quels choix prendre suivre son cœur ou sa raison. De plus, tu t'imagines ce que dois éprouvez Marianne quand elle va se rendre compte que son mari avait passer à autre chose et pour rajouter une couche à cela son propre fils ne la reconnait pas. Elle sa propre mère. Je ne m'imagines même pas ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si je voyais l'homme que j'aime aux bras d'une autre et d'être un parfait inconnu aux yeux de mon enfant et le voire préférer la compagnie d'une autre à la mienne dit Ruby en une traite

Ruby pour être honnête ne pouvait pas comprendre Emma sur ce coup et elle avait l'intuition que cette température ne serait que l'ombre de leurs problèmes. Elle aimait autant Regina que le premier venu, mais elle devait avouer que ce qu'Emma a fait même si ses intentions étaient bonnes restent mesquin et méchant. On fait bien de dire que les chemins de l'enfer sont pavés de bonnes intentions. Elle ne voulait pas être à la place ni d'Emma ou Regina dans cette situation.

Emma en écoutant la tirade de Ruby pâlit de plus en plus, savoir quelque chose que l'on pense tout bas est assez difficile,mais ce le faire dire à voix haute est encore plus pénible, car cela rends les choses encore plus réel. Cela fait encore plus mal. Elle avait encore une fois agit sans réfléchir, elle avait laisser ses sentiments prendre contrôle de ses actions et cette fois elle ne savait pas comment elle allait arranger ça.

\- Bon, je pense que l'on devrait y aller tous ensemble ou sinon personne n'irait si c'est pour compter leur mauvaise relation avec Regina. De toute façon, l'union fait la force non dit Snow d'une voix sereine, mais ferme

\- Oui, si on veut maugréa tout le monde même si au fond il n'y croyait pas du tout en tout cas pas dans cette situation

\- En passant l'un de vous vous auraient-ils vu Regina depuis la fin de son mandat demanda David qui lui ne l'avait pas vu depuis cette dernière fois

\- Je l'ai vu de passage il y a deux semaines dit la fée supérieure

\- Moi aussi, vu qu'elle ne vient plus au bistro. Je ne la voit quasiment plus dit Granny

\- Je ne cherche pas particulièrement sa compagnie donc non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bout de temps dit Leroy

\- Étend donné qu'elle ne vient plus à nos séances, je ne la voit pas non plus dit Jimmy le Criquet devenu inquiet après cette constatation

\- Moi je l'ai revu il y a environ neuf jours et cela ne c'est pas très bien passé dit Emma

\- Comme si une de vos discutions ce seraient bien passées après ce que tu as fais murmura Ruby

\- Que veux tu dire par là dit Jimmy le Criquet d'une voix inquiète

\- Qu'elle m'a donné la garde totale d'Henry finit Emma

\- QUOI! dit Snow

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous avais rien dis finit sa mère

\- Et bien vous étiez occuper avec la naissance de Neal et je ne voulais pas m'imposer dit Emma

\- Tu ne t'imposerais jamais tu es ma fille, j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi dit Snow

\- Oui, vous êtes une famille unie et tout ça, mais revenons sur le fait que Regina donne la garde de son fils à Emma dit Ruby

\- Plus son fils maintenant qu'elle a donné sa garde dit Leroy

\- Vous parlez comme si c'est quelque chose d'officiel c'est probablement une ruse dit Granny qui espérait de tout cœur que ce le soit

\- Ça l'est, officiel je veux dire j'ai été voir Gold et il confirme que les papier sont légaux dit Emma

\- Est-que vous étiez au courant Jimmy demanda David

\- Non, comme je vous l'ai dis il y a un moment je ne la voit plus répond celui-ci d'une voix blanche

\- Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a pas d'interlope dans ce contrat je veux dire c'est bien Gold qu'il l'a fait on est sur de rien dit Leroy qui n'y croyait pas du tout, il savait à quel point Henry est important pour Regina

\- Est-ce que tu as le contrat sur toi demanda Granny pour voir d'elle même si tout cela était vrai

\- Non je ne l'ai pas avec moi, il est dans ma voiture je ne voulais pas le laisser chez moi avoue Emma

\- Si tu ne le laisse pas chez toi cela veux dire qu'Henry n'est pas au courant dit David

\- Non, il n'est effectivement pas au courant dit Emma

\- Quoi! Comment ça? Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit? demanda Snow

\- Même si Henry agit comme si elle n'était pas digne de confiance, il va être dévasté en l'apprenant et je voulais être sur que les papiers étaient réels et non une blague dit Emma

\- Il risque de se sentir encore plus abandonner constata Jimmy le Criquet

Ruby qui jusqu'à là n'avait rien dit trouva l'idée de cacher la vérité à Henry complètement stupide et futile, car premièrement ce garçon est très curieux et il finira par le découvrir, deuxièmement comme la lune et le soleil la vérité ne reste pas longtemps caché et finalement quand Henry va le découvrir et non l'apprendre il va être furieux qu'on lui ai caché cela.

\- Encore plus de raison pour aller voir Regina et lui demandez des explications car toute cette histoire n'a pas de sens dit Snow

\- Et si elle prévoyait d'en prendre un autre se questionna David à voix haute

\- Prendre un autre quoi demanda Emma

\- Un enfant dit David

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va adopter un autre enfant pour remplacer Henry dit Leroy

\- Je n'en sais rien et franchement je ne veux même pas y penser cela détruira Henry s'il l'apprend dit Emma

Leur conversation fut interrompu par une bourrasque de vent qui ouvrit les fenêtres de la salle où ils se trouvaient et un froid glacial pénétra dans la pièce. Chacun accouru pour fermé une fenêtre et évité de geler sur place.

\- Il semblerait que la température c'est empirée constata Ruby

\- Il faut trouver Regina et lui parler maintenant je ne vais pas passer mon temps enfermer pour éviter de me les geler en été dit Leroy

\- Je croyais que l'on avait pas besoin de son aide c'est ce que tu affirmait plus tôt non dit Ruby un sourire sarcastique au coin de la bouche

\- Bon on va appeler Regina pour lui fixer un rendez-vous pour que l'on puisse tous discutez s'empressa de dire Snow pour éviter encore une bataille entre Ruby et Leroy qui pour une certaine raison n'arrivait pas à se supporter, elle se fit une note mentalement d'ajouter cela à la liste des choses étranges qui se produisaient depuis quelque temps.

\- Ok, mais qui va l'appeler,car soyons honnête Regina déteste la moitié des gens dans cette salle et en plus je n'ai pas son numéro dit la mère supérieure

\- Et on le lui rends bien il faut avouer rajoute Ruby

\- Bon, avant que la troisième guerre mondial débute on devrait peut être téléphoner à Regina dit Granny

\- Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Jimmy le criquet qui lui téléphone vu leur bonne entente dit Snow

\- D'accord répond Jimmy le criquet simplement

Il composa le numéro et attendit que Regina lui réponde, mais au lieu d'entendre sa voix ou celle de la boîte vocale, il entendit une voix lui dire que le numéro qu'il a composé n'est attribué à aucun abonné. Alors, il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la liste de contact sur son téléphone pour voir le numéro de Regina qu'il avait surement mal composé vu le message qu'il avait entendu. En regardant le numéro sous le nom de Regina il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il resta perplexe pendant quelque instant.

\- Qu'est ce qui prends autant de temps, c'est quand même pas bien long de composer un numéro dit Leroy avec empressement

\- Elle ne réponds pas dit Jimmy toujours sous le choc de la réalisation qu'il vient de constater

\- Et bien, laisse lui un message pour lui fixer un rendez-vous et lui dire que c'est urgent dit Snow

\- Non, je veux dire que le numéro ne réponds pas dit Jimmy

\- Tu veux dire comme s'il avait été désabonné demanda Emma

\- Oui, exactement comme ça lui répond Jimmy

\- Bon, Granny devrait essayer pour voir tu as du te tromper de numéro dit Leroy qui ne comprenais pas le problème

\- Cela ne va rien changer je ne me suis pas tromper de numéro j'ai vérifié dans ma liste de contact c'est bien le 207-523-1603 cria Jimmy sous la pression

Pour confirmer ses dires les autres occupants de la pièce qui avaient le numéro de Regina regarda leur liste de contact que Jimmy disait vrai c'était bel et bien le numéro de l'ancienne mairesse.

\- Qu'est que cela veut dire? Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? demanda David

\- Ta supposition serait aussi bonne que la mienne répond Granny

\- Tu veux surtout dire que si on ne la trouve pas on va vraiment être dans les problèmes, car elle ne pourra pas nous aider dit crûment Ruby

\- Ruby! Bon on va éviter de se prendre la tête et éviter que la discorde nous divise... commença Snow

\- Encore plus tu veux dire rapplique Ruby

\- Sérieusement Ruby arrête avec les répliques cela ne nous aide pas dit Emma

\- Comme si toi tu nous aidais dit Ruby sèchement

\- Bon, cela en est assez. Trop c'est trop Ruby je commence à en avoir marre de tes commentaires c'est une situation sérieuse alors s'il-te-plait évite les remarques lui dit sa grand-mère d'une voix ferme et autoritaire

\- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde commença Ruby mais en voyant le regard que lui lançait sa grand-mère elle rajouta « bon ça va je vais me calmer»

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est calmez, on va pouvoir achever cette audience. Emma apporte les papiers qui officialise ta garde sur Henry, veux-tu s'il-te-plaît va se rendre chez Regina pour lui demander des explications sur cela aussi termina David

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette réunion. Tout le monde commença à ramasser leurs affaires et à quitter la salle pour se rendre à l'extérieur et en arrivant à dehors un spectacle stupéfiant les attendait. De la neige à perte de vue, les rues étaient immaculées de blancs. Il y avait plus de neige maintenant qu'en hiver c'était beaucoup dire. Du à la baisse température, chacun rentrait chez soit pour pouvoir enfiler des vêtements plus chauds pour éviter de mourir d'hypothermie ainsi que se nourrir. Ils décidèrent donc de se réunir encore une fois dans trente minutes dans le bistro de Granny. Pour ensuite se diriger tous ensemble chez Regina.

* * *

Pendant ce laps de temps, Emma raconta les dernières nouvelles à Killian, mieux connu sous le nom de Captain Crochet et elle pris avec elle les documents demandés par David. Malgré la présence de Killian auquel elle avait parlé des commentaires de Ruby, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir mieux. Parce que Killian lui ne voulait pas modifier le passé de ce fait sauver Marianne, elle se demande parfois comment les choses se seraient déroulés si elle l'avait fait. Cela lui aurait éviter beaucoup de problèmes, Robin et Regina seraient toujours ensemble, Henry ne douterait pas de sa mère et sa relation avec Regina n'aurait pas été perdu, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et chaque action à sa conséquence parfois la conséquence est plus pénible que l'action en lui même.

Elle avait voulu bien faire, mais cela c'est retourné contre elle. Elle avait perdu plus qu'elle en avait gagné, elle ne regrette pas d'avoir sauver Marianne, loin de là même elle avait reconstitué une famille. Enfant, elle aurait tout donner pour avoir sa famille avec un père et une mère, mais adulte, elle voit les dommages causer par ses actions et elle s'en veut d'avoir blessé Regina encore une fois. Mais, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela il y a des choses plus importantes qui se passent dehors et elle doit être la pour Henry. Son fils qu'elle n'a pas élevé et la femme qui l'a élevé l'a abandonné comment elle va le lui annoncer que la femme qu'il a appelé maman pendant 11 ans est plus sa maman. Elle n'avait pas hâte à cette conversation et elle espérait qu'en allant voir Regina elle pourrait lui faire changer d'avis et ne jamais à avoir à annoncer cette nouvelle à son fils. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et continua à se préparer pour la rencontre.

Une fois les trente minutes écoulés, tout le monde était au bistro et décidait du plan d'attaque à adopter envers la situation et la meilleur façon d'aborder Regina bien que certains doutaient qu'il y ait une bonne façon de l'aborder. Ruby trouvait toute cette situation tout simplement hypocrite et elle ne voulait rien à avoir à faire là dedans, ne juste pas être mêler aux problèmes des Charming et des Mills. Elle avait assez de problèmes comme cela pour en rajouter d'autres qui ne sont même pas à elle, mais bon elle est l'ami d'Emma et même si elle trouve ses actions totalement stupides et irréfléchies elle ne va pas la laisser affronter tout cela tout seul. Elle savait que ces commentaires avaient du blesser Emma et qu'elle allait devoir présenter ses excuses à un moment ou un autre mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour l'instant. Elle se mit donc à écouter les idées des autres pour quels seraient la meilleure approche à adopter. Et cela n'avançait pas beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander si elle sait quelque chose sur la température et si oui peut-elle nous aider?demanda Ruby

\- Parce que... cela ne se fait pas dit Emma

\- Peut-être, mais on perds du temps à parler des problèmes au lieu de prendre action et d'essayer de les régler dit Ruby

\- Elle a raison, on est en train de perdre du temps et la situation ne fait que s'aggraver et on a pas avancé d'une miette depuis le début dit Snow

\- Bon, en gros on débarque tous chez elle, on lui demande si elle sait quelque chose et on lui demande d'expliquer cette histoire d'adoption avec Henry dit Leroy

\- Quoi quel histoire d'adoption? demanda Henry qui venait d'entrer dans le bistro

\- Oh non gémie Emma tout mais pas ça se dit-elle

\- Euh, Henry on t'expliquera plus tard là tout de suite on est très pressez et on doit partir dit Snow en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie le reste suivit son exemple

\- Mais, j'ai le dois de savoir ce qui se passe...commença Henry

\- Henry promit en parle plus tard, mais là tout de suite on doit partir dit David

\- NON, je veux savoir ce qui se passe et je veux savoir maintenant cria Henry qui en avait marre d'être traiter comme un enfant

\- Henry, on t'a dit plus tard, alors on va en reparler plus tard dit Emma d'un ton lassé par le comportement de son fils

Henry furieux de se faire traiter se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, mais avant de quitter le bâtiment il se retourna pour crier à Emma

\- Je te déteste, tu es comme elle à vouloir me cacher la vérité

\- Henry! cria Snow voyant celui-ci s'enfuir vers l'extérieur et se mettant à courir dans la rue pour la traverser.

\- Non, c'est bon je lui parlerais plus tard pour l'instant on doit voir Regina et vite dit Emma d'une voix cassé d'avoir entendu les paroles cruelles de son fils

Sur ces mots, elle sortit à l'extérieur et se dirigea d'un pas déterminer en direction de la maison de l'ancienne mairesse, elle fut rapidement suivit par le reste du groupe. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. Jimmy partit sonnez à la porte et ils attendirent tous que Regina vient les ouvrir pour débuter leur longue conversation, mais après quelques minutes on pouvait observer aucun mouvement chez elle donc Jimmy sonna de nouveau à la porte et comme précédemment rien ne se passa personne ne vint les ouvrir.

Alors,s'approcha de la poignet de la porte et crocheta la serrure pour découvrir des pièces vides, elle pâlit brusquement espérant que c'est peur resteront infondé. Elle se monta rapidement les escaliers pour se diriger vers ce qui fut autrefois la chambre de la mère adoptive de son enfant, elle la trouva vide aussi, il n'y avait pas de lit, pas de commodes, pas de vêtements et plus important encore il n'y avait pas Regina. Elle sortit de la pièce en murmurant

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible elle n'aurait pas fait ça

Emma descend les escaliers de manière monotone et se déplace vers l'entrée pour retrouver les autres pour remarquer que Ruby,David et Leroy sont les seuls absents su groupe. Avant qu'elle ne put poser une question pour demander où ils sont, elle les voit venir de trois directions différentes, eux aussi se sont mis à fouiller la maison à la recherche de Regina et comme elle ils ne l'ont pas trouver.

\- Vous pensez qu'on l'a kidnappé comme la dernière fois demanda l'un d'eux

\- Si on l'avait kidnappé pourquoi prendre ses vêtements ou encore ses meubles répond Ruby

\- Pour faire penser qu'elle se serait enfuit voilà pourquoi répond la voix

\- Elle n'a pas été kidnappé, elle est partit dit Emma d'une voix blanche

\- Pourquoi serait-elle partit? demanda David

\- Pourquoi serait-elle rester? répliqua Ruby

Avant que la discussion ne s'enflamme, une bourrasque de vent se leva et dans celle-ci se dessina une forme voilée et quand on put la voir complètement le vent cessa. Emma se mit en position d'attaque ne voyant pas qui était sous le voile avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit elle sentit son corps se figé, comme s'il était paralysé.

La silhouette s'avança vers eux et demanda d'une voix glaciale et ferme de lui rendre ce qui lui revenait de droit

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda David qui bien qui le montrait pas était effrayé

\- Je suis Mitclantecuhtli répond la forme

\- Et c'est quoi un Mictlanmachinchose demanda Leroy

\- Je suis Mitclantecuhtli et je veux ce que vous m'avez pris répond Mitclantecuhtli

\- Qu'êtes vous exactement et que voulez-vous demanda Ruby

\- Je suis la mort et je veux la femme que vous m'avez pris répond Mitclantecuhtli

\- Marianne! s'exclama Snow

Emma se rendit compte que Regina avait eut raison elle avait bien ramener quelque chose d'autre du passé et maintenant Regina n'était même pas là pour l'aider à réparer ses erreurs. Elle était seule.

* * *

**Note:**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre parce qu'il m'a posé problème sur plusieurs niveaux. Je voulais aussi prévenir qu'à partir des prochains chapitres que quand je parlerais de Jimmy le Criquet je le nommerais Archy et Blanche-Neige Snow. Désolé, s'il y a des fautes il est assez difficile de se corriger, je vais essayer de me trouver un beta, mais je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne. Alors, si l'un de vous sait comment cela marche, laissez moi un message pour que je puisse le lire. Je vous invite fortement à m'écrire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre bon ou mauvais commentaires. Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et passez une bonne journée.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : La mort à nos portes**

Emma avait de la difficulté à dormir, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui c'est passé il y a de cela quelques jours. Elle tourne et tourne dans le lit sans pour autant trouver une position confortable, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la place occupée à ces côtés. Killian dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil réparateur comme elle l'enviait pour cela elle donnerait n'importe quoi juste pour pouvoir dormir en paix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouve sur la table de chevet du bord de Killian pour voir qu'il est 1 h 23 du matin et elle c'est couché vers 9 h du soir depuis tout ce temps elle ne fait que cauchemardé en étant éveillé. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur de dormir, car cela voudrait dire qu'elle est vulnérable et sans défense contre ses ennemis actuels.

Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait certainement pas à dormir de la nuit elle se leva le plus doucement possible pour éviter de réveiller Killian, pour se rappeler que celui-ci fait partit de ces personnes qui dorment comme une souche et que même un tremblement de terre n'arriverait pas à le réveiller. Une autre raison pour laquelle elle l'enviait. Elle sort finalement du lit pour se diriger vers ce qui servent de cuisine, à son...quoi exactement elle se le demande est-ce qu'ils étaient en couple ou juste un coup d'un soir qui n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter. Elle secoua sa tête pour s'éclairer les idées ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à cela, elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à régler.

Elle décida de profiter de son insomnie pour continuer ses recherches sur tout ce qui se passe en ville notamment l'arrivée de trois nouvelles personnes sans compter Marianne. Marianne celle qu'elle a ramené du passé et celle que la mort du nom de Mitclantecuhtli veut ravoir. Juste penser à tout cela lui donnait un affreux mal de tête. Elle mit la machine à café en marche et partit à la salle de bain pour se chercher de l'aspirine et se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas chez elle et que Killian ne possède pas d'antibiotiques et que si elle en voulait elle doit soit aller en chercher à la maison ou à la pharmacie. Contenu du fait que la pharmacie est fermé à cette heure ci et qu'elle n'a aucune envie de rentrer dans l'appartement, elle sait qu'elle va devoir attendre pour pouvoir s'en procurer.

Elle retourna donc dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café noir, elle grimace au goût, mais se force à le boire quand même car elle n'a pas plus pour l'instant. Elle prit son sac et s'assoit sur le canapé pour pouvoir lire ses notes. Elle a beau fouillé elle n'arrive pas à trouver son ordi et pourtant son sac n'est pas profond la seule raison pour laquelle son ordi ne serait pas à sa place serait parce que quelqu'un l'aurait bouger ou changer de place, les seuls personnes qui ont accès à son sac sont son père, sa mère, Neal qui ne pourrait même pas le tenir avec ces petites menottes, Killian et ... Henry. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne d'entre ceux-là qui prendrait son ordi sans sa permission et c'était son fils.

Elle savait qu'Henry était fâché non fâché ne décrivait pas assez ce qu'il ressentait à son encontre. Cela la blessait qu'il la considère comme un ennemi et non comme un allié elle savait maintenant ce que ressentait Regina quand son fil... quand Henry se conduisait de la sorte avec elle. Tout cela lui donnait envie de boire quelque chose de bien plus fort que le café qu'elle avait dans sa tasse et ça elle savait que Killian en possédait dans le taudis où il vivait. Elle ne devait pas boire surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci elle devait garder ses pensées éclairées au cas ou quelque chose surviendrait. Malgré tout cela si elle n'avait pas son ordinateur elle ne pourrait pas continué ses recherche sur Mictlantecuhtli. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui jusqu'à présent est qu'il est un dieu aztèque. En approfondissant ses recherches elle apprit qu'il avait été enfermé par d'autres divinités qui le considérait comme trop dangereux.

Elle s'était demandé si Killian et elle ne l'avait pas libéré par mégarde puis elle c'était rendu compte que non avec soulagement. Il avait été enfermé dans un temple au Mexique. Elle se demande tout de même comment il a fait pour se libérer de sa prison. Juste penser à cette chose lui donnait des sueurs froides et la nausée. Elle secoua doucement sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et essayer de se concentrer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur rencontre avec cette chose.

**_Flashback:_**

\- Je veux celle que vous m'avez prise répond Mictantecuhtli sans confirmer ou corriger ce que Snow avait dit

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir avait rétorqué David

La créature voilée laissa échapper un rire cruel et froid puis annonça qui est-ce qui va m'en empêcher de reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. Elle commençait à se mettre en colère et de ce fait elle perdait son emprise sur Emma qui commençait à pouvoir bouger jusqu'à retrouver l'usage complet de son corps et de lancer un sort à la chose qui se trouvait devant eux et de crier au groupe se se rapprocher d'elle pour qu'elle puisse les transporter ailleurs et partir d'ici. Voyant que la Mort n'allait pas rester figer longtemps tout le monde fit ce qu'elle dit et ils firent un cercle en se tenant par la main pour qu'Emma les sortent de ce mauvais pas. Emma essaye une première fois, mais cela ne fonctionna pas et la créature continuait de lutter contre son sort elle savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se libérer. Alors, elle prit une grande respiration et se concentra sur ce que Regina lui avait appris et au moment où la Mort se libéra ils disparurent tous laissant Mictlantecuhtli seul devant l'ancienne demeure de Regina.

Ils réapparurent tous dans le café de Granny l'un par dessus l'autre les clients sur place leur lançait un drôle de regard, mais ils n'en avaient cure, car ils étaient tous sain et sauf.

\- Sortez tous de mon restaurant leur dit Granny d'une voix ferme

\- Mais, on a payez pour notre nourriture nous allons nulle part lui répond un des clients qui était plus curieux qu'affamé

\- Prenez vos assiettes et foutez moi le camps d'ici lui répond Granny

Voyant que celle-ci n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou parler les clients firent ce qu'on leur demandait c'est à dire d'évacuer les lieux. Après que tout les concernés soient sorti Granny parti fermer la porte et elle tourna l'écriteau qui disait ouvert à fermer.

\- Bon maintenant que les commères ne sont plus là on va pouvoir parler et l'un de vous va devoir m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé devant Regina, car moi j'y comprends rien lâcha Granny d'une traite

\- Au il se passe juste qu'Emma nous a ramené la mort comme si on avait pas assez de problème comme ça dit Leroy de mauvaise foie

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça cria Emma

\- Alors pourrais tu nous expliquer pourquoi la mort est à nos portes pour venir chercher Marianne répond Leroy sarcastiquement

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce coup là, tu nous mets tous en danger rajoute Ruby d'une voix sèche

\- Vous auriez préférez que je laisse Marianne mourir peut être quoi que cela ne serait pas nouveau pour toi de tuer quelqu'un rapplique Emma sur la défensive

Un silence pesant c'était installé après cette réplique tout le monde savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour Ruby de parler de la mort de son ancien amant, Emma savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais elle n'avait cure elle en avait marre que tout le monde par du principe que c'est elle qui avait un problème dès que quelque chose allait mal. Elle se leva sans jeter un regard à personne et elle sortit du bistro.

**_Fin du flashback_**

* * *

Elle laissa échapper un soupire de découragement depuis cette soirée là elle n'avait parler à aucun d'entre eux même si elle savait que son comportement était puérile elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait dit à Ruby avait été un coup bas, mais elle avait marre on dirait que quoi qu'elle fasse elle n'arrivera pas à les plaire. Elle allait devoir s'excuser à un moment donné ou à un autre, mais elle n'en avait pas envie pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Elle c'était sentit blessé par les commentaires de Leroy et de Ruby, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait le plus blesser, non ce qui l'avait le plus blesser était l'inaction de ses parents dans tout cela. Ils n'avaient rien dit pour prendre sa défense et c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus mal dans tout cela. Elle avait penser qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant ces deux dernières années les auraient plus rapprochés que cela, mais on dirait qu'ils étaient juste une famille quand il y a un public ou que les choses vont mal et ironiquement ils avaient été en public et les choses vont mal alors pourquoi ils n'avaient pas réagit.

Voilà, la raison pour laquelle elle était chez Killian depuis trois jours. Elle n'avait pas le courage de voir ses parents et de les confronter. De plus, Henri ne voulait pas lui parler ou la voir, alors elle avance à l'aveuglette, car elle n'avait jamais élever un enfant avant. Henry est l'oeuvre de Regina c'est elle qui l'a élevé et elle seule.

Quand elle est sortit du bistro elle c'était diriger vers le dortoir où résidait les fées pour pouvoir parler avec Clochette vu que Regina avait quitter la ville et que Regina et Clochette étaient amies. Elle découvrit alors que Clochette elle aussi avait disparue et que les autres fées ne l'avaient pas vu depuis environ 5 jours la question maintenant était si Clochette faisait partie de ceux qui avait disparue ou si elle était partie au côté de Regina.

La seule manière d'en savoir plus serait que Ruby utilise son odorat pour savoir si l'odeur de Clochette a disparu comme les autres ou si l'odeur est toujours présente dans ses affaires. Pour cela elle allait devoir s'excuser et elle ne se sentait pas prête à le faire. Elle décida d'y songer plus clairement plus tard dans la journée, car pour l'instant elle doit trouver le moyen d'essayer de se rendormir elle devait trouver un moyen de combattre son insomnie. Elle aurait pu avancer dans ses recherches si une certaine personne ne lui avait pas prit son laptop sans permission. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sorti du lit lui demande la voix ensommeillé de Killian

\- Je n'arrivais pas dormir pourquoi toi es tu hors du lit demanda Emma surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver

\- Je devais aller au toilette on se parle ensuite lui répond simplement Killian qui se dirigea vers les toilettes pour s'y enfermer dedans et y faire ses petites affaires

\- Ok répond Emma

Après cinq minutes Killian sortit de la toilette et il se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait Emma. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira proche de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille

\- Tu es distante c'est dernier jour qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- ... fut la réponse d'Emma

\- Si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrais pas t'aider dit Killian fasse à son mutisme

\- J'ai peur lui répond Emma d'une petite voix

\- Peur de quoi? lui demande Killian

\- De ne pas être une bonne mère, de ne pas être assez forte, peur de qui va se passer avec tout ce qui se passe en ville répond Emma

\- Tu es une bonne mère la preuve regarde Henry lui répond Killian

\- Justement, Henry n'est pas mon oeuvre, mais celui de Regina je suis juste celle qui est là pour les bons moments dit Emma d'une voix triste

\- Il y a tant de chose que je ne savais pas sur Henry avant que Regina ne me donne ses souvenirs quand elle nous a envoyé Henry et moi à New York poursuivra Emma

\- La nuit qu'on était revenu du passé je venais d'annoncer à mes parents que je ne partait pas et que je restait à Storybrooke et maintenant tout va de travers je pensais qu'on allait finalement avoir un peu de paix, mais c'est tout le contraire en plus j'en suis la cause finit Emma

\- C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas élevé en tant que tel, mais grâce au souvenir de Regina tu en as fait l'expérience ce qui veut dire que tu as vécu ces moments et tout le monde fait des erreurs la tienne est d'avoir eu un grand cœur et alors, tu as réuni une famille, tu as sauvé la vie de quelqu'un une personne de moins que l'ancienne méchante reine n'a pas tué dit Killian

\- Bon, maintenant on va arrêter de faire une fixation sur le passé ou sinon on ne va jamais avancer dans la vie et maintenant on retourne au lit pour profiter du reste du temps qu'il nous reste termina Killian en lui prenant la main et en la dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, dans une autre partie de la ville Snow était en train de nourrir Neal pendant que David se préparait pour aller à la mairie et que Henry terminait sa douche pour aller à l'école ou tout du moins c'est ce que croit Snow. Henry avait d'autres plans que de passer sa journée à l'école il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire comme aller chez sa mè... chez Regina pour pouvoir être en paix pour faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur d'Emma.

Après avoir poser Neal dans son berceau Snow partit préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde et faire le lunch de son mari et de son petit-fils. Quand cela fut fait elle posa le tout sur la table et partit à la toilette pour prendre sa douche puisque Henry avait terminé. Une fois cela terminé, elle entendit David lui dire au revoir et qu'il partait au bureau et quand elle entra encore une fois dans la cuisine elle ne vit pas Henry elle en déduit qu'il est partit à l'école. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas trop puisqu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'école.

Elle devait parler à Emma, elle avait tellement été préoccuper par tout ce qui se passait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que cela faisait trois jours qu'Emma ne rentrait pas à la maison. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt,car même si elle était un leader pour les gens de la ville elle était aussi une mère et pas seulement celle de Neal,mais aussi celle d'Emma. C'était juste difficile pour elle de voir Emma comme un enfant,car elle n'en était pas une.

Ils devaient tous passer au travers de leurs affaires personnelles car ce qui se passaient présentement était plus graves que leurs problèmes familiales. Depuis la soirée au bistro les choses se sont empirées ils savaient maintenant ce qui provoquait le changement de température, c'était à cause de la venue d'une autre arrivante du passé dont le pouvoir manipulait la y a de cela deux jours que Leroy et Sommeil un autre nain pendant qu'ils faisaient une ballade proche de la grange ont été attaqué par une femme.

Elle était apparue de nulle part selon leur dire et juste avant que leur camion puisse la percuter, elle leva les mains et des jets de glaces venaient frapper leur voiture le congelant, ils n'y ont pas penser plus longtemps pour l'abandonner et courir les prévenir de leur découverte. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu ou parler, mais au moins maintenant ils savaient par où commencer les recherches et trouver une solution. Plus tard, après c'être assurer que la femme n'était pas dans les alentours, David et certains nains étaient parti ramener la voiture en ville pour pouvoir l'examiner de plus près. C'est comme cela qu'ils ont découvert sont château de glace au pied d'une montagne à plusieurs kilomètres de la granges.

Ils ne s'y sont pas trop approcher et ils ont pris le camion pour le ramener en ville pour que Gold puisse l'examiner et leur dire s'il avait déjà vu cela quelque part. Ils n'ont pas pu trouver Gold, mais Belle a promis de lui poser la question et de faire des recherches de son côté puis qu'elle préviendrait Snow de ses avancer et qu'elle passerait à la boutique une fois que Belle aurait terminer.

Elle devait maintenant informer Emma de leur avancer, mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans que sa fille culpabilise et penserait que tout cela était de sa faute. Alors,que cela ne l'est pas Emma devrait savoir que l'on ne choisit pas les actions des autres ce sont eux qui décident comment ils vont réagir face aux situations qu'ils confrontent. Elle ne peut pas mettre tous les problèmes de la ville sur son compte, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est une chose qu'elle va devoir apprendre.

Une fois qu'elle ait fini de prendre son petit-déjeuner elle mit son fils dans la poussette et l'attacha comme il faut après l'avoir habiller de manière adéquate pour la température. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Belle qui débutait sous peu, alors elle se mit en route pour aller à la boutique de Gold.

* * *

Belle avait pu trouver de nouvelle information sur la personne qui vivait dans le château de glace, une fois qu'elle fut au courant de tout et elle n'était pas spécialement contente de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Encore un autre secret de son mari elle savait à quoi elle c'était engagé en se mariant à Gold, mais elle l'aimait et surtout elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui cachait encore des choses et apparemment elle avait eu tord de penser le contraire. Elle attendait que Snow arrive pour lui donner les livres et partager l'info qu'elle possédait.

Elle avait essayer de trouver le plus d'informations possible avec le peu de temps qu'elle possédait, elle y avait consacré sa journée hier pour qu'elle puisse finir ses bagages aujourd'hui vu qu'elle partait en lune de miel avec son mari plus tard dans la journée. Elle ne savait toujours pas où ils s'en allait Rumple ne lui avait rien dit déclarent que cela allait être une surprise. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui même si ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait troubler elle avait confiance en lui et attendrait qu'il lui en parle de son propre chef. Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par le bruit que faisait la porte quand quelqu'un pénétrait dans la boutique. Elle leva la tête et pour voir Snow et Neal entrés.

\- Ah, enfin tu es là j'ai failli penser que tu allais être en retard dit Belle avec un sourire éclatant

\- Oui, moi aussi il est assez difficile de manœuvrer une poussette dans la neige, d'habitude c'est David qui le fait dit Snow avec un léger sourire

\- Ah, comment va ton bout de chou et comment va tu lui demanda Belle de derrière le comptoir

\- Il va bien, il semble fasciné par toute la neige qui se trouve dehors et moi je vais bien aussi je suis heureuse lui répond Snow avec un petit sourire

\- Je peux voir cela tu rayonne, c'est vrai ce que l'on dit sur les nouvelles mères lui dit franchement Belle

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, mais je dois me rendre chez Cendrillon pour notre cours de maternité, donc si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu as apprise cela m'aiderait beaucoup lui dit Snow

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai que Cendrillon a crée un groupe pour les nouvelles mères, cela se passe comment pour l'instant et oui je vais te dire et te donner les informations que j'ai pu trouver lui répond Belle

\- Pour l'instant cela se passe très bien, car bien que Neal soit mon deuxième enfant il est le premier que je vais élever et il y a tant de nouvelle choses à apprendre sur les bébés grâce à la progression de la science que son aide est vraiment la bienvenue. De plus, Neal peut socialiser avec d'autres enfant pendant ce temps là dit Snow d'une voix enjouée

\- C'est bien je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse tu le mérites et tiens c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en une journée sur la femme que Leroy m'as décrite, bon c'est pas tout ça mais je n'ai pas fini mon sac moi alors je vais le faire lui dit Belle

\- C'est vrai que tu pars aujourd'hui pour ta lune de miel avec Gold, tu es excitée dit Snow

\- Excitée, nerveuse, heureuse et oui c'est aujourd'hui que l'on part pour notre lune de miel répond Belle d'une voix où on pouvait percevoir l'excitation

\- Vous allez où comme cela, est-ce que vous allez partir en dehors de la ville ou rester ici lui demanda curieusement Snow

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Rumple veut me faire la surprise lui dit Belle

\- D'accord, je vais te laisser finir tes valises, je vais me rendre à mon cours on se reverra quand tu reviendra et n'oublie pas de t'amuser lui dit Snow qui pris les documents que Belle avaient poser sur le comptoir

\- Merci, passe une bonne journée tu salueras David et Emma de ma part lui répond Belle qui sortit de derrière le comptoir pour pouvoir fermer après le départ de Snow pour partir faire ses valises

\- Je le ferais lui répond simplement Snow en sortant de la boutique

* * *

Leroy et Sommeil étaient tous deux assis à une table dans le bistro de Granny en attendant qu'on leur apporte leur commande. Tous deux encore sous le choc suite à ce qui c'était passé hier. Ils avaient encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'une seule personne avait autant de pouvoir, pour arriver à complètement faire basculer la température de toute une ville.

Une fois que Ruby leur apporta leur petit-déjeuner ils se jetèrent dessus pour le savourer. La clochette de la porte sonna signe qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans le petit restaurant. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir qui c'était et ils purent voir Emma émerger de l'entrée. Elle avait un regard désorienté et perdu. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard sans vraiment savoir qui.

Leroy lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer de venir les rejoindre à leur table. Sommeil lui lança un regard interrogateur du genre pourquoi lui as tu dis de venir à notre table. Avant que Leroy ne puisse répondre Emma s'installa sur la banquette à côté de Sommeil en face de Leroy pour lui demander ce qui c'était passé suite à son départ de la réunion.

\- Hey bien, on n'a pas entendu parler de Mitclantecuhtli depuis son arrivé, Sommeil et moi on s'est fait attaqué par une femme qui contrôle la glace, on n'a aucune nouvelle de Regina,... commença à dire Leroy

\- Quoi que viens tu de dire? l'interrompit Emma surpris par ce que venait de lui raconter Leroy

\- Hey bien, on n'a pas en... recommença Leroy

\- Non, à propos de vous être fait attaquer par cette femme lui dit Emma

\- Hey bien, cela c'est déroulé tellement vit e dit Sommeil d'une voix ensommeillé

\- Vous êtes blessé? Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé s'interrogea Emma

\- Non, non on a pas été blessé, mais il s'en est fallu de peu pour que l'on ne soit pas transformé en statue de glace lui dit sèchement Leroy

\- Quoi? Que veut tu dire par là? Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé et n'oubliez aucun détail dit Emma d'une voix autoritaire

Leroy et Sommeil échangèrent tous deux un regard qui voulait tout dire, mais Emma ne remarqua rien de leur échange et se contenta de détourner la tête quand Ruby passa proche de leur table. Elle ne voulait pas causez de scène, elle en avait assez elle voudrait pouvoir avoir une journée normale sans dispute ni chicane.

\- Euh alors, on a pas de nouvelle de Mitclantecuhtli depuis la fois qu'on l'a vu et tu sais ce qu'on dit aucune nouvelle bonne nouvelle, on a été attaqué par une femme qui contrôle la glace Sommeil et moi, on n'a rien trouvé sur la situation de Regina,... commença Leroy

\- Quoi? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue le coupa Emma

\- Eh bien je suis en train de le faire maintenant dit Leroy

\- Mouais, et je t'avais dit de me raconter les événements en détails répond Emma

\- Ah, bon pour moi c'était détaillé, mais comme tu veux dit Sommeil

\- Bon, où en étais-je marmonna Leroy

_**Flashback:**_

Suite au dépars d'Emma il y avait un silence des plus pesants qui régnait dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi dire suite à la remarque de la fille des Charming, les parents de la jeune fille plus que quiconque étaient ceux qui se sentaient le plus mal pour ne pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit pour la défendre.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur chuchota David plus pour lui même que pour quelqu'un d'autre

\- Vous pensez que Mitclantecuhtli nous a fait quelque chose pour que nous soyons tous méchants l'un avec l'autre pour que nous soyons diviser dit la Fée Bleu qui espérait que ce soit le cas et que ce ne soit pas volontaire de leur part d'agir de la sorte

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il en soit la cause ces disputes et ces chicanes étaient présents bien avant son arrivé dans la ville, alors je ne crois pas qu'il ait quelque chose à avoir dedans rajoute Granny d'une voix monotone

\- On en sait rien il en ait surement la cause, il était probablement présent dans la ville plus longtemps que l'on ne le croit et il c'est manifesté juste aujourd'hui,car cela coordonnait dans ces plans, de plus c'est probablement aussi lui la cause de notre problème météorologique dit David

\- Mette la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre au lieu d'avouer ces fautes que ces peu surprenants de ta part marmonne Ruby

\- Qu'as tu dis Ruby lui demanda Snow curieuse de savoir ce que la louve avait marmonner

\- Oh, je me demandais juste si Regina était au courant avant de partir et comment Henry allait prendre la nouvelle dit Ruby avec une fausse sympathie

\- Évidement qu'elle était au courant c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie de mon avis dit David avec colère et au même moment Snow ajouta

\- Oui, cela va lui faire un choc, mais il s'en remettra il a Emma et nous sa famille maintenant

Avant que quiconque surtout Ruby ne puisse rajouter quelque chose Granny dit tous de renter chez eux pour aller voir leur famille et qu'elle devait bientôt ré-ouvrir son restaurant pour ne pas perdre trop de profit.

_**Fin du flashback**_

_**\- **_Attend, tu ne m'as pas raconté comment vous avez rencontrer la femme qui manipule la glace dit Emma perplexe suite à ce que venait de lui dire Leroy

\- ... avant que Leroy puisse répondre Emma c'était levé de la table pour se diriger vers la porte fenêtre et regarder dehors, la neige était devenue plus violente à l'instant et Emma pouvait observer une femme marcher dans le même sens que la rafale de vent qui soufflait la neige vers eux

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce temps de merde dit l'un des clients qui observait la scène depuis son tabouret proche du comptoir

\- C'est ce que je vais aller découvrir dit Emma d'une voix déterminé

\- Non, reste ici lui conseilla Granny qui était sorti de sa cuisine dut au silence qui régnait devant dans son restaurant

Emma ne l'écouta point et poussa la porte et sortit dehors il y faisait un froid de canard, mais elle n'en avait cure elle couru en direction de la femme et lui lança un sort qui la frappa de plein fouet croyant l'avoir blesser elle ralentis sa course. Malheureusement, elle était dans l'erreur elle n'avait pas blessé la femme, elle l'avait mise en colère et celle-ci leva les bras et tout de suite la neige cessa, Le soleil prédominait pur la première depuis une semaine le sol de la ville.

Toute la neige se dirigea tout d'un coup vers la femme devant Emma et une montagne commença à s'en former. Une rafale de vent froid se souleva et Emma détourna la tête pour protéger son visage quand elle se retourna vers la femme un géant de glace de la taille d'un géant de trouva devant elle. Emma n'y pensa pas deux fois et se mit à courir dans la direction opposé, cela du être la mauvaise chose à faire car la montagne de glace s'élança derrière elle.

* * *

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plait, laissez-moi un commentaire car cela fait toujours du bien de les lire les bons comme les mauvais. Merci, d'avoir lu mon histoire et désolé pour les fautes je fais de mon mieux. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6:

_**Nouveau départ?**_

Dans un motel situé à quelques kilomètres de Portland, trois ombres se préparaient à quitter la ville, tout était prêt pour leur départ. Ils avaient tout remis en place on aurait pu croire que la chambre où ils se trouvaient n'avaient pas été utiliser depuis un bout de temps. Ils avaient déjà payés leurs nuits et pouvaient donc sortir par derrière sans problème et c'est ce qu'ils font.

Ils étaient 4h25 quand je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge qui prédominait devant le motel. Ils avaient un avion à prendre et celui ci décollait dans environ quelques heures. Ce vol allait durée 6 h vu qu'il était sans escales, j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour dormir et se reposer. Je transporta ma valise jusqu'à la voiture pour la placer aux côtés de celle des autres dans le soute à bagages. Je m'installe dans le siège passager et j'attends que Rose et Chris s'installent pour pouvoir décoller. On devait se rendre dans la ville de Seattle pour se rendre à l'aéroport qui se trouve à 270 km de Portland cela nous ferais économiser 145$.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Chris qui conduit je suis trop fatigué pour le faire, je fais donc office de copilote ou de GPS pour donner les directions pour se rendre à notre destination. Il nous faudra tout au plus 3 h pour se rendre à Seattle en gardant une vitesse tout au moins constante. De Seattle à l'Aéroport international Seattle-Tacoma cela prenait environ 20 minutes. J'avais tout préparé jusqu'au moindre détail pour que le voyage soit le plus facile pour Chris qui va conduire pendant 3 h de temps.

Étant donné que l'on part très tôt le motel ne va pas nous fournir un petit-déjeuner, il va falloir s'arrêter en chemin pour manger et faire une petite pause. Cela aussi je l'ai prévenu tout est l'itinéraire. J'essaye le plus possible de m'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de penser à...

\- Kayla tu as recommencer lui dis une voix ensommeillé de la banquette arrière

\- Recommencer quoi? lui demandais-je

\- À y repenser et à douter de ta... de notre décision lui dis la voix

\- Je ne doutes pas de mon choix c'est juste que... commençais-je

\- Non, il n'y a pas de c'est juste que, c'est à notre tour tu ne dois pas douter si tu doutes c'est que tu n'en veux pas vraiment tu dois être certaine tu as encore la possibilité de retourner maintenant lui dis la voix de manière plus passionnée

\- ... je ne suis quoi répondre à ce qu'elle venait de me dire

\- Tu as fais un choix, tu dois faire un choix vivre constamment dans le passé ou te bâtir un nouveau futur et être combler par tes choix de vie lui dis la voix complètement éveillé maintenant

\- Elle a raison tu sais, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi tu dois être 100% d'accord, tu ne peux pas garder un pied de chaque côté de la ligne et tu peux sois la traverser soit reculer et ne rien changer

Je ne sus pas quoi leur répondre. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, chasser le naturel et il revient au galop c'est ce que l'on dit et le naturel il est en train de revenir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là à Storybrooke

Dans l'appartement des Charming, il était 4 h et demi du matin et Henry était toujours debout bien qu'il avait classe dans moins de quatre heure. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil il était seul dans l'appartement pour le moment il ne savait pas où se trouvait ses grand-parents, ni où était sa mère. Ce qui en un sens était une bonne chose si on regard à quel heure il est rentré aujourd'hui et que l'école avait appelé à la maison et personne d'autre que lui n'est au courant du fait qu'il a manqué les cours en tout cas pour le moment.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir dans la chambre on remarquait que ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffies signe qu'il avait pleuré pendant des heures. La journée qu'il venait de passé avait été riche en émotion. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, car après tout sa mère l'aime et elle n'aurait jamais fait cela sans lui en parler. Il laissa échapper un soupir et rabattu ses draps sur lui pour s'en faire un cocon de chaleur. Il voulait... il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, il sentait les larmes refaire surface et il avait envie de les laisser couler, mais il ne devait pas il devait rester fort il n'est plus un enfant, il est un adulte et les adulte ne pleure pas.

Un bruit surgit dans la chambre, il tourna la tête vers la source et c'était l'ordinateur d'Emma qui l'avait fait c'était pour signaler qu'il était de nouveau chargé. À ce son toutes ses bonnes résolutions sur le fait qu'un adulte ne pleure tombèrent à l'eau. Il se mit à pleurer comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce maudit courriel de son esprit, cela ne pouvait être vrai c'était surement une blague, une blague de mauvais goût certe, mais une blague quand même.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui dit que c'est impossible qu'une personne qui vie hors de la ville puisse le connaître, en fait ça c'est faux si la personne vie à New York et il l'a côtoyé durant la dernière année bien sur que cette personne le connait ce que la personne n'est pas supposé savoir c'est qu'il avait été adopté. Pour les gens de New York c'est Emma sa mère et c'est elle qui l'a élevée, mais c'est faux, totalement faux elle n'a rien fait,elle n'a rien à avoir avec son éducation. Celle qui l'a élevée est Regina... sa mère. Sur ces pensées, les larmes redoublaient d'intensités. Il se rappelle très clairement des quelques lignes qu'il avait lut ce matin.

**_Flashback:_**

Henry venait de passer par la cour arrière pour éviter d'être vu par les passants d'en avant et ne pas avoir de problèmes. Il posa son sac proche de la porte de la cour et pris l'un des pots de fleurs qui se trouvaient par terre le souleva, puis tourna le bas pour y prendre la clé. Sa mè... Regina avait mis cette clé la pour lui au cas où il oublierais la sienne à l'intérieur et qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Il ouvrit la porte et la première chose qui le choqua fut la poussière et le manque de vie dans la maison. Il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention et se dirigea vers l'un des bancs du comptoir de la cuisine. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit l'ordi d'Emma pour le mettre en marche. Pendant que l'ordinateur s'allumait il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, en effet cette pièce n'a plus son aspect familier on aurait dit que c'est la première fois qu'il y pénétrait. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre se sentant observé, mais en ne voyant personne il se dit que c'est juste de la paranoia et qu'il n'y avait rien.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le bruit que fut l'ordi pour montrer qu'il était allumé donc près à être utilisée. Il commença ses recherches sur le compte de Robin des bois pour y apprendre plus sur Marianne plus particulièrement l'histoire entre Robin et sa bien aimée. Car, pour dire vrai il n'y avait jamais vraiment accorder une importance avant l'arrivée de celle-ci à Storybrooke. On ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir au vu des choses qui se sont passés dans sa vie dernièrement.

Il commença par chercher sur Wikipédia, mais les recherches ne firent pas très concluant. Alors, il changeas de sites et essaya d'en trouver d'autres pour combler les lacunes, mais elles non plus ne furent pas mieux. Il était toujours au point de départ, il venait de passer environ deux heures la dessus pour rien. Il allait poursuivre ses recherches quand il remarqua qu'Emma avait reçu un nouveau courier. La curiosité pris emprise sur la raison et donc il cliqua dessus pour pouvoir le lire, bien qu'il ne lui était pas adresser. Il lut les lignes suivantes:

_À Emma Swan_

_De Jonathan Roy_

_Miss Swan, pour le scanner du document que vous m'avez envoyez il y a de cela quelque jours et par ailleurs excusez-moi pour le délai à vous répondre le tribunal vient de connaître des moments chaotiques. Pour en revenir au contenu de votre document il est tout à fait légal, bien que je me demande pourquoi vous m'envoyez ce document vu que vous avez déjà la garde de votre fils et que si par hypothèse vous l'aviez mis en adoption close vous n'auriez pas eut le droit d'entrer en contact avec lui avant ses dix-huit ans. Comme ce n'est pas le cas le document atteste bien votre garde officiel sur votre fils Henry Swan. À l'avenir évitez de m'envoyer des documents de ce genre j'ai des choses plus importantes que cela à faire._

_Procureur général Roy_

Henry dut si reprendre à deux fois pour relire le message, car il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait être vrai n'est ce pas. Emma n'avait pas sa garde officiel, sa mère Regina l'avait. Malgré toute cette histoire avec New York les choses étaient redevenues à la normale, alors ce procureur avait tord. Il n'empêche qu'il cliqua sur le lien montrant le document qui se trouvait au bas de la page. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et qu'il finit de le lire, si c'était une blague elle était très bien élaboré il y avait des informations sur lui que lui-même ignorait, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut la signature si familière de Regina, sa mère au bas de la page.

On pouvait faire bien des choses, mais copier sans aucun défaut la signature d'une personne était difficile de plus la signature n'a pas l'air d'être faussé. Il se leva précipitamment de son banc et courut dans la pièce qui fut autrefois le salon pour la trouver vide, les seules choses qui y restaient encore sont ses photos sur les murs ou dans des cadres sinon il n'y avait plus rien. Un nœud commença à se former dans son estomac, il se dirigea fébrilement vers les escaliers, il s'y hissa avec difficulté, il marcha d'un pas monotone dans le couloir et quand il arriva à destination devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère, sa main tremblait quand il essaya de tourner la poignet. Il finit par ouvrir la porte, il sentit ses jambes s'affaiblirent sous lui quand il ne vit rien dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas de lit, ni la veilleuse qu'elle avait acheté pour lui quand il venait dormir dans sa chambre dans sa petite enfance. Il se dirigea de manière automatique devant ce qui fut autrefois sa chambre, il tourna la poignet et il la trouva comme il l'avait laissé quand il est parti pour aller vivre chez Emma. Il se jeta sur son lit pour y prendre une bouffée d'air en espérant sentir le parfum de sa mère sur ses draps pour se rendre compte qu'il sentait la poussière. Ces draps n'avaient pas été changé depuis environ deux ans. Sur cette réalisation, il se mit à pleurer.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Henry rabattu ses bras pour s'enlacer et se consoler. Il ne s'est jamais aussi senti seul qu'à cet instant, il veut sa mère il veut qu'elle le prend dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout allait bien aller et que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Sauf que ce n'en est pas un, sa mère est partie et elle l'a abandonné. Elle n'a même pas penser à lui, elle a juste penser à elle. Elle est parti... il ne la reverra plus jamais.

C'est dans cette position que Blanche le trouva quand elle rentra dans sa chambre suite à son arrivée dans l'appartement. Ce qui la surprit le plus c'était le drap qu'Henry dormait avec le doudou que Regina lui avait fait. Comment a-t-il eu ça? se demanda-t-elle

* * *

Portland dans le parking d'un motel

Je me sentais perdu, j'allais vraiment abandonner tout ce que j'avais pourquoi au juste un nouveau départ, j'avais déjà essayer cela et on peut voir à quoi cela à mener. Je ne peux pas partir, je peux encore y retourner. Et retourner à quoi au juste auprès de personne qui ne t'estiment pas à ta juste valeur, qui te dénigre et te rabaisse à chaque occasion qui se présente. La vérité est que tu as peur d'être seul, pas vrai tu as peur de ne pas être assez bonne, de ne pas mériter d'être heureuse à cause de mon passé.

Et pourquoi pas, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas tout quitter qu'est ce que cela lui rapporte si elle reste. Rien. Voilà quoi, cela ne lui rapporte rien, mais il y a quand même mon fils. Je lui manquerais. Non, ce n'est pas vrai je ne le lui manquerais pas je suis la vilaine de l'histoire pour lui je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Et s'il avait raison, s'ils avaient tous raison et que je suis juste bonne à être le méchant. C'est vrai que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème, alors pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui récolte les mauvaises pousses.

Je suis fatigué de constamment me battre, de ne pas pouvoir baiser ma garde au risque de me faire attaquer. J'ai tout essayer, mais à chaque fois on me repoussait comme si mes efforts ne valaient rien. Si on regarde sa vie de passer à Storybrooke, elle n'avait pas accomplit grand chose elle est devenue mairesse, car elle c'est approprié le travail, sa vie familiale est un échec, les quelques amies qu'elle a elle ne les voit que rarement voir jamais, toute sa vie tournait autour des Charming qu'elle le veuille ou non, la moitié de sa vie à été guider par leurs décisions.

C'en était assez, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle avait le droit au bonheur, d'aimer et d'être aimer. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever ce droit et c'est pourquoi j'ai décider de partir revenir voudrait dire qu'ils ont gagné que ce sont eux les maître de ma vie, mais ce n'est pas le cas je suis le seul maître de ma vie personne d'autre que moi peut vivre ma vie alors je vais la faire compter.

Je leva la tête et je regarde Rose droit dans les yeux en lui disant: je n'ai pas fais tout cela pour revenir en arrière et en m'adressant à Chris cette fois je lui dis de démarrer la voiture parce que l'on a un avion à prendre.

Chris me regarda un moment, mais fit ce que je dis. On quitta le parking pour prendre la route et se diriger vers notre prochaine destination. Woodland sera notre premier arrêt des deux que nous allons faire.

\- Tu es sure que cela va bien aller, tu sais que je suis avec toi à 100% je te soutiens lui dit Rose qui avait été silencieuse depuis leur départ

\- Je sais lui répond dis-je tout en souriant

\- Quel sorti que je dois prendre pour que l'on se trouve sur l'autoroute lui demande Chris

\- On doit prendre l'autoroute 405 N à partir de W Burnside St, puis dans environ 5 minutes on prendra l'autoroute 5 N en direction de Old Hwy 99 SW pour prendre la sortie 88 dans environ une heure et demi

\- Finalement on devrait aller directement à l'aéroport cela sera plus simple et plus rapide que de se rendre à Seattle et de se rendre par la suite là bas dit Rose

\- Non on doit y aller quand même pour endre la voiture et de là on peut soit marcher soit prendre le transport en commun ou un taxi je marmonne cela nous permettra de partir plus vite

Nous roulions pendant une heure et demie avant de s'arrêter pour manger, se dégourdir les jambes et aller au toilette. Toute cette route me rappelait la fois que je suis parti chercher Henry au centre d'agence d'adoption, penser à lui me rappelle à quel point j'ai toujours voulu être mère je pourrais encore adopter, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, pour l'instant je veux penser à moi et quand je serai stable je pourrais envisager d'encore adopter.

Ce qui est pratique avec le sort que j'avais utiliser c'est que mon corps avait arrêter de vieillir et que je ne fais pas un jour de plus que 35 ans même si mon esprit est beaucoup plus vieux lui.

Je me rappelle encore comment j'avais découvert que je voulais être mère, cela avait été grâce d'Owen un petit garçon que j'avais rencontré et d'on le père est devenu psychopathe et a essayé de la tuer, mais bon on ne peux pas tout avoir.

Cela avait grâce à Gold que j'avais pu adopter Henry, le fils du sauveur qui serait la seule à pouvoir détruire son sort. Je me demande parfois si Gold avait fait exprès de me donner Henry. Je n'ai jamais connu ses raisons et je ne veux pas les connaître tout ce qui est associé à cet homme avait un prix.

Avant tout cela avait été suite au conseil de son psychologue Archy qu'elle avait débuté ses démarches sur l'adoption, puis Gold l'avait aidé à se rendre à Boston pour rencontrer un petit garçon qu'elle prénomma Henry en l'honneur de son père. Je souris à cet pensée, mais je le perdis vite en me rappelant la suite des événements.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal avec Henry au début, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de quel charge c'était de s'occuper d'un bébé. j'avais essayé de travailler dans ma cuisine et Henry avait commencé à pleurer et il ne voulait pas arrêter de pleurer. C'est à ce moment que j'avais reçu fax de Sydney m'informant que la mère de cet enfant n'était nulle autre que la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant. Avec l'enfant dans ses bras, elle c'est dépêché de se rendre à la boutique de Gold pour lui rendre l'enfant rendre, mais une fois arrivé là-bas elle n'a pas pu l'abandonner.

Le lendemain, je présentais officiellement mon fils à Archy qui lui donne encore des conseils pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Je fus sortis de mes pensées quand Chris me dit que l'on arrive bientôt à notre premier arrêt pour se restaurer. Je fus celle qui partie commander pour tout le monde pendant que Chris et Rose se trouvait au toilet, on ne pouvait pas manger dans la voiture parce que ce n'était pas le leur ils l'avaient louer et ils allaient la rendre dans une compagnie similaire qui se trouve à Seattle.

On passa environ 10 minutes dans cette ville, puis on repris la route et cette fois c'est moi qui conduit, car Rose ne sait pas conduire. Le reste du voyage se passa en silence, finalement on ne fit pas le second arrêt, car on n'en avait pas besoin. Je suis habitué à faire des arrêts pip à cause d'Henry quand on faisait nos voyages auparavant j'avais oublié que les adultes n'ont pas autant besoin d'y aller que les enfants. Je lâcha un énième soupir cela était plus dur que prévu que de ne pas penser à lui.

\- Eh regarde on est arrivée à Seattle dit Rose dont l'excitation était palpable

\- Oui, Kayla on va prendre un taxi ou le bus demanda Chris qui était devenu le copilote suite à l'échange de rôle avec Kayla

\- Le bus, on laisse le moins de trace possible leur répondis-je

On arriva dans la ville de Seattle cinq minutes plus tard et en consultant l'heure je vis que notre avion allait décoller dans environ une heure et demie. Ils prirent le bus après avoir rapporter la voiture au vendeur. Ils furent à l'aéroport juste à temps pour prendre l'avion et passer l'immigration. Ils se trouvaient tous trois à côté de l'autre dans l'avion, ils se jetèrent tous trois un regard et se sourirent. Ils entendirent la voix du pilote leur dire :

\- Veuillez attacher votre ceinture de sécurité et éteindre vos appareils pour la durée du vol s'il-vous-plait, merci d'avoir choisi Air Cargo pour le vol Seattle-Honolulu

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait et en passant quand Kayla aka Regina se parle et on dirait qu'elle à une conversation avec une personne c'est avec sa conscience qu'elle débat sur ce qu'elle devrait faire. Désolé que ce chapitre à été plus court que d'habitude je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Un sommeil innatendu_**

Emma cligna des yeux pour les adapter à la lumière de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, l'endroit lui était inconnu. Elle essaya de se relever, mais on aurait dit qu'un camion lui était passé sur le corps et elle avait mal partout. Quand elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle s'est retrouvé dans cette chambre, un mal de crane la frappait subitement, le mal était si grand qu'elle perdit connaissance, cependant avant de fermer ses yeux, elle aperçut une ombre accourir vers elle, puis se fut le trou noir.

* * *

Quand Emma réouvrit les yeux, elle put voir sa famille à son chevet avec une mine blanchâtre à faire peur, qui s'illuminât quand on remarqua qu'elle était réveillée. Sa mère se précipita vers elle avec les bras grands ouvert signe qu'elle allait lui écraser les vertèbres et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Emma ne put se retenir de lâcher un gémissement de douleur et sur ce bruit Blanche la relâcha aussitôt pour la regarder d'un air inquiet.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien? Tu as mal quelque part? Bien sur que tu as mal quelque part tu viens de gémir de douleur. Où est... débita Blanche

\- Chéri, tu devrait peut-être y aller doucement, après tout elle vient juste de se réveiller d'un long et profond sommeil. Et lui poser autant de questions va l'étourdir, dit doucement David pour essayer le moins possible de l'offenser

\- Oh tu crois, je suis désolé Emma, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, mais j'ai eu si peur de te perdre, j'ai... commença Blanche, mais au court de sa phrase elle commença à pleurer et le reste de ce qu'elle dit fut incompréhensible et incohérent.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé dit Emma d'une voix faible, silencieuse et brisée par le manque d'hydratation, pourquoi je suis ici, et c'est où ici exactement continua-telle

\- Oh mon bébé et Blanche repartie de plus belle dans ses pleurs et ses jérémiades

\- Tu t'es évanouit suite à un choc brutale et tu te trouves dans l'infirmerie du dortoir des fées lui répond calmement et d'une voix bienveillante la Fée Bleu

En voyant Emma faire un geste signe qu'elle allait essayer de s'asseoir, la Fée Bleu se rapprocha de la tête du lit pour poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma doucement mais fermement pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et éviter d'aggraver ses blessures.

\- Non, reste couché je ne sais pas si toutes tes blessures ont bien cicatrisées ou pas dit celle qui servait d'infirmière à Emma

\- Que c'est il passé, est-ce que l'on va me dire pourqoi je suis ici dit Emma d'une voix plus forte et impatiente

Les adultes présent dans la pièce ne sut quoi lui dire, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de manière délcate, ils se jetairent un regard où on pouvait y lire la panique et l'effroi.

\- Chéri, de quoi tu te rappèles en dernier lieu lui dit Blanche d'une voix mielleuse

\- Je parlais à Leroy et Sommeil dans le café de Granny, puis je suis sorti dehors... pour...pour... ah oui quelque chose de bizard se passait avec la météo et je suis allé voir ce qui se passait. Je me rappelle d'avoir vu une femme qui semblait contrôler la neige et la glace, elle ne semblait pas avoir froid, malgré le fait que ça caillait dehors. Je... je me suis battu contre elle.. non attendez contre quelque chose, peut-être une montage de glace je pense, non ça n'aurait pas de sens de se batttre contre une montagne de glace. Je me suis battu contre... contre..euhm... un géant, un géant de glace et puis plus rien. C'est tout ce que je me rappelle, finit par dire Emma

\- Oui, tu t'es en effet battu contre ce géant dit David

\- Quoi? demanda Emma pourquoi faites-vous cette tête d'enterement

\- Je vais bien non et le géant a été détruit j'imagine continua Emma

\- Eh bien, en fait non lui dit la Fée Bleu

\- Comment ça non, je me rappelle l'avoir combattu dans la rue, oh est-ce que j'ai détruit une partie de la ville. si c'est le cas je suis terriblement désolé ajouta Emma

\- Non tu n'as pas détruit une partie de la ville, tous les batiments tiennent encore debout dit David le pour l'instant était sous entendu dans la phrase

\- Vous allez encore finir par me répondre ou vous allez continuer à tourner autour du pot dit Emma

Les trois personnes présent dans la pièce se regardaèrent encore une fois et cette fois si ils savaient qu'ils devaient lui dire la vérité, reste à savoir qui va le dire à Emma.

\- Tu as été blessé lors de ton combat avec le géant... commença Blanche

\- JE SAIS QUE J'AI ÉTÉ BLESSÉ C'EST POUR CELA QUE JE SUIS SUR CE LIT DANS CETTE FOUTUE INFIRMERIE cria Emma sur sa mère

\- Eh, pas besoin de monter sur ces grands chevaux , si tu arrêtais de nous couper la parole peut-être que tu saurais la vérité, dit Blanche d'une voix sèche

Emma regarda sa mère comme si c'est la première fois, qu'elle venait de la voir. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sur ce ton et elle n'y était pas habitué.

\- C'est bon je me tais et je vous écoute finit par marmonner Emma de mauvaise foie

\- Comme le disait ta mère, tu t'es bien battu contre le géant, mais tu as perdu, tu ne l'as pas vaincu, il a disparu après t'avoir envoyer valser contre un des édifices de la ville, lui dit son père, David

\- Oh, fut tout ce que dit Emma

\- Oui, la femme a aussi profité de la panique et du chaos générale pour partir on ne sait où, dit sa mère

\- Et ça fait combien de temps je suis évanoui, une heure... à leur regard elle sut que c'était plus, deux heures, toujours pas de signes d'affirmation, une journée, aucun signe, nada, elle essaya une semaine... voyant leur regard elle sut que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse

\- u... commença Emma mais sa voix se brisa en court de route

\- Tu...euhm... tu es resté un mois dans le coma lui dit la Fée Bleu d'un air austère et froid

\- Je suis quoi demanda Emma abasourdie

\- Tu es resté dans le coma pendant un mois, d'ailleur tu nous as fait une peur bleue quand tu ne t'es pas réveiller le lendemain de ton évanouissement lui dit David avec un air inquiet sur le visage se remémorant les épreuves vécus suite à l'accident que venait de subir sa fille chérie

\- J'ai vraiment crue tu ne te réveillerais jamais, tu sais, je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu faire sans toi dans notre vie, continua Blanche

\- ... furent les mots d'Emma suite à cette révélation

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est pendant que j'étais dans le co.., pendant que j'étais en train de dormir demanda finalement Emma, brisant alors le silence dans l'infirmerie

\- Et bien, suite à ta chute du à cause du géant, on a fait appel à mon expertise, car Gold et sa femme était intouvable ainsi que Regina, donc j'étais la seule qui pouvait t'aider, on allait te transporter à l'hopitâl, mais le géant a fait plus de blessé que l'on aurait penser et l'endroit était remplie... commença la Fée Bleu

\- Donc, la Fée Bleu t'a transporté jusqu'ici dans l'infirmerie du dortoir des fées comme tu le sais déjà, puis elle t'a soigné du mieux de ses compétences continua Blanche

\- Comme on te l'as précédemment dit la femme qui a crée le géant n'est pas revenu depuis, mais quand on a pratrouillé les nains et moi la semaine dernière, nous avons vu des activités étranges dans son palais, mais nous n'avons rien pu voir de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur poursuivit David

\- Quant à la situation avec Regina, elle n'est pas revenue depuis son départ et Emma tu devrais savoir qu'Henry... débuta Blanche, mais se tue ne sachant pas comment continuer et annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille qui vient juste de se réveiller et qui se remet à peine d'une mauvaise nouvelle, elle ne veut pas en ajouter une nouvelle par dessus l'autre, mais elle sait que sa fille doit savoir la vérité et que c'est toujours mieux de la bouche d'un proche que de l'entendre d'une quelconque commère

\- Je devrais savoir quoi à propos d'Henry, exactement demanda Emma redoutant la nouvelle qu'on pourrait lui annoncer

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment il l'a découvert, mais il a su que Regina l'a remis en adoption et que maintenant tu as sa garde permanente, lui annonça David

\- Bon maintenant, on peut être une vrai famille, tu te rends compte, plus de Regina, plus de drame famillial continua David un air ravi sur le visage

\- Que veut tu dire par là, on a toujours été une famille et Regina en faisait partie de cette famille, tu trouves que c'est une bonne chose que mon fils qui en passant est aussi ton petit-fils se sente rejeter, car la femme qui l'a élevé décide soudainement de l'abandonner, tu trouves que cela fait de nous une vrai famille, car la femme qui a élevé mon fils a quitté sa vie pour aller on ne sait où lui cria Emma dessus, on pouvait casiment voir la veine de colère palper près à bondir et sauter sur celui qui a attisée sa rage

\- Emma calme toi, tu ne voudrais pas agraver ta santé en sortant de tes gondes pour quelques choses d'aussi futile et inutile que ça lui dit la Fée Bleu d'une voix douce

\- INUTILE ET FUTILE TU TROUVES QUE LA FEMME QUI A ÉLEVÉE MON FILS SOIT PARTIE ET QUE MAINTENANT IL DOIT SE DEMANDER S'IL en vaut la peine, cria de plsu belle Emma dont la colère commença à tomber pour faire place à la tristesse du à cette réalisation, avant qu'elle ait pu continuer elle sentit son corps la laché et tout devient encore une fois tout devient noir

* * *

_**Ancienne maison de Regina**_

Henry se trouvait dans ce qui fut autrefois son chez lui et il ne peut se retenir de verser quelques larmes et ces quelques larmes se transformèrent en un taurant de larmer, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, sans qu'il ne put faire grand chose pour les arrêter. Il se trouvait dans ce qui fut autrefois la chambre de sa mère, la pièce était remplie de poussière chose qui ne ce serait jamais produit si sa mè... si Regina habitait encore dans la maison.

Malgré le fait qu'il venait ici depuis deux semaines chaques jours après l'école, il était toujours choqué de constaté que la maison était vide, au début il avait cru à une mauvaise blague de la part de quelqu'un pour le troubler et le piéger, mais il s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas que tout cela était bien réel et que ce qu'il voyait était la dure réalité. Sa mère, la femme qui l'avait élevé pendant onze ans était partie et elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire aurevoir.

Il se rappelle de ses souvenirs les plus tendre qui se sont déroulés dans cette maison. Il a fêté son premier anniversaire ici, bien qu'il en a aucun souvenir, son premier Noël et tant d'autres chacuns étaient spéciaux à leurs manières. Toutes ses premières fois c'étaient déroulés dans cette maison. Il avait du mal à réaliser la dure cruauté de la chose. Regina n'avait pas le droit de partir, non aucunement le droit.

Il était en colère contre elle de quel droit pensait-elle qu'elle pouvait faire ça. Il lui en voulait de faire surgir de telle sentiments en lui, il l'a haisait pourtant cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il était triste. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'était, car après tout elle n'est rien que la méchante reine.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi et il va falloir qu'il rentre chez Emma avant que ses grands-parents ne rentrent de leur visite de l'infirmerie pour aller voir Emma qui était toujours dans le coma. Il n'était pas aller la voir une seule fois, car il était fâché contre elle pour ne pas lui avoir dit que Regina lui avait donné sa garde total. Il savait que son comportement était puril, mais il s'en ficahit totalement, il a doit de faire ce qu'il veut. La seule raison pour laquelle, d'ailleurs il respectait le couvre feu de ses grands-parents c'était pour avoir la paix pour puvoir venir ici sans qu'ils ne l'en empêchent.

Il prit son sac et sortit de l'ancienne chambre de sa mè... de sa mère et se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée. Une fois dehors, il passa la main en dessous de son chandail pour y sortir une chaine autour de laquelle se trouvait la clé de la maison et fermer la porte. Il regarda de tous les côtés pour voir si un visage familier se trouvait dans les parages quand il vu que non, il se précipita vers la rue et coura le plus loin possible de la rue qui montrait la direction pour se rendre dans l'ancienne maison de la mairesse.

Malheureusement, il ne vit pas l'ombre qui sortait du sous bois derrière la maison de Regina et qui l'avait vu sortir de la maison en courant, elle faillit l'interpeller jusqu'au moment où l'ombre remarqua son comportement étrange, plus étrange que d'habitude vu qu'Henry agissait de manière étrange depuis un certain moment. L'ombre se dit qu'elle devrait en toucher quelques mots avec sa famille.

* * *

**_Infirmerie des dortoires des fées_**

\- Je pense qu'il serait favorable que vous laissez Emma se reposer, qu'on laisse tous Emma se reposer en faite, leur dit Blanche sur un ton doux, mais ferme

\- Oui, ce serait préférable en effet, de plus je dois aller chercher Neal de chez Cendrillon, l'heure de sa sieste est bientôt fini de toute manière, dit Blanche avec un sourire forcé

\- Ehmm, je dois aller rejoindre les nains pour notre rondre nocturne habituelle, pour voir s'il y a des trucs inhabituels qui se déroulent dans la ville et dans la forêt, ajouta David

\- C'est bien vous avez tout deux quelque chose à faire, bon moi je dois retourner à mes recherches pour trouver Clochette, dit la Fée Bleu d'une voix fatiguée

\- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouver demanda Blanche d'une voix inquiète

\- Non, malgré toute la magie employée pour la retrouver rien n'a fonctioné répond la Fée Bleu

\- Vous n'avez rien trouvé aucune trace d'elle de votre côté durant vos pratrouilles demanda Blanche à David avec espoir

\- Non, je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé sur sa disparition ni sur aucune des autres à vrai dire, lui dit David d'une voix désolé

\- Une autre personne a ajouté sur la liste des disparue dit Blanche d'une voix fatiguée

\- On devrait vraiment y aller, Henry doit être à la maison à se demander où nous sommes et ce que l'on fait, dit David

Sur ces paroles, les trois quittèrent l'infirmerie et avant de quitter la pièce, la Fée Bleu ferma les lumières et ferma la porte derrière en sortant. Tous trois allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. La famille Charming quitta pour de bon le dortoit des fées et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Cendrillon pour récuper leur fils Neal, alors que la Fée Bleu retournait à ses livres de magies pour essayer une formule ou n'importe quoi pour retrouver Clochette et les autres.

* * *

Désolé pour le court chapitre et du manque fréquent de nouveaux chapitre, je pourrais parler du fait que je suis occupé et que j'ai plas le temps d'écrire, mais ce serait pas complétement vrai, alors je le ferais pas pour ceux qui se demande si j'abandonne l'histoire, la réponse est non. Je veux la terminer et me rendre à 15 ou 20 chapitres environ en faisant de plus long chapitre. J'ai une idée claire et précis de comment tout va se terminer, mais je manque d'inspirations pour le milieu si l'un d'entre vous à une idée, il est le bien venu pour m'en faire par. Je vous souhaite de passez de joyeuse fête et une bonne année, je vous souhaite tous le bonheur du monde et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Bye


End file.
